Let's Just Pretend
by hootowl
Summary: AU Chance encounters while at college lead Kaoru to take a more assertive stand to gain the attentions of the one person she's interested in. A collection of oneshots that are somewhat in order. KxK Complete for now.
1. Let's Just Pretend

March 13, 2012 - final edit

Summary: Kaoru's trying to tell someone she likes them. Who else can she turn to for advice except for Kenshin?

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and all other associated characters are owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Let's Just Pretend**

"Kenshin? Can I talk to you?"

Kaoru shifted nervously, clutching at the straps of her backpack. Whatever made her decide to pick Kenshin to talk to, she'd never find out. Her stomach was tying itself in knots and at any moment, much to her everlasting embarrassment, she just knew she would faint. Kenshin looked up, smiling brightly at her causing her breath to catch. "Hello, Miss Kaoru." He glanced at his co-worker who nodded and moved to take Kenshin's place at the register. "Of course. What would you like to talk about?"

Her eyes darted to the effeminate man he worked with, looking sheepish. "Can we go somewhere else?"

He frowned in confusion but nodded and stepped around the counter. "Sure. We can go to the break room."

The co-worker snickered quietly, tapping carefully manicured nails on the register. "Don't get carried away with your girlfriend, Himura."

Kenshin's cheeks reddened and he blinked at him. "Oro? Kamatari—"

Kaoru blushed furiously, glaring half-heartedly at Kamatari. "Kenshin..."

Kenshin quickly turned to her, taking her arm and gently pulling her away from the counter. "Right. Come on."

Kaoru followed quietly, nervously biting her lip as she studied Kenshin out of the corner of her eye. He certainly didn't seem to notice her hesitance or how awkward she was currently feeling. A scowl briefly touched her lips. How oblivious could a guy get? Kenshin motioned her into the employee break room—which was really just a glorified closet with just enough space for a table, three chairs, mini-fridge, and a microwave—closing the door behind her and pulling out a chair. He waited until she sat down before taking the seat across from her and waiting expectantly. The urge to roll her eyes nearly overwhelmed her but her nervousness instead made her drop her eyes to her lap. Kaoru took a deep breath, clutching at the bottom of her jacket and tugging. "I...I was wondering how to tell a guy that I like him."

Kenshin stared at her, violet eyes flickering slightly before he smiled and the violet settled. "Who do you like, Miss Kaoru?"

She blushed, avoiding his eyes by instead examining the faint scars on her hands. "I'm not telling. You'll find out soon enough."

He sighed, balancing his chair on its back legs and focusing on her question. She knew he'd just try to pry it out of her later. "I don't know. It depends on the guy."

She bit her lip, peeking up at him through her lashes. "How should a girl tell you that she likes you?"

He let the chair fall back onto four legs with a thud, looking at her thoughtfully. "I guess she should just come up to me and tell me."

"Just like that? Point blank?"

Kenshin shrugged, nodding. "That would be easiest."

Kaoru's brow furrowed in thought. It couldn't be that easy. There had to be some kind of trick to it, the right words that could express how she felt. "Can I try?"

He looked confused and Kaoru straightened, suddenly not feeling quite so stupid. This was Kenshin after all. He wouldn't laugh at her. At least, if he did she could beat him. "Try?"

"Practice. Pretend to be telling the guy I like."

Kenshin blinked uncertainly. "Miss Kaoru, I don't think—"

She quickly interrupted. "Say you work in the food court."

"But I do."

She grinned. "Then it shouldn't be too hard then."

Kenshin said nothing and Kaoru took a deep breath, searching her mind for the words to say. "So, you're working in the food court one day minding your own business, and I come up to you and say, 'Hey, Kenshin!' and you say?"

She looked at him expectantly and Kenshin quickly responded. "Hello, Miss Kaoru. How are you?"

She nodded in satisfaction. "And I say, 'I'm fine. It's been busy.' And you?"

He frowned in concern. "Busy, Miss Kaoru?"

She rolled her eyes. "Kenshin, it's just pretend."

"Oh..."

"Anyway, I then say, 'Kenshin, I want to tell you something.'"

Kenshin watched her and at the impatient wave of her hand he picked up the act. "What's wrong, Miss Kaoru?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just... I..." She sighed heavily, grumbling, "This is hard. No, don't interrupt. Okay. I like you." She looked at him, blue eyes serious as she waited for his next words. Kenshin said nothing so she tried again, her heart beating rapidly. "I _like_ you, Kenshin."

The silence dragged on and Kaoru shifted uncomfortably, wondering if perhaps she shouldn't have said anything to begin with. She laughed slightly, rising from her seat, her voice shaking a little as she tried to push back tears of embarrassment. "This is where you give your apologetic smile and say, 'Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Kaoru. I don't feel the same way.' And then I leave."

He shook his head, looking up at her in surprise, violet eyes tracing her features. "Kaoru—"

She picked up her backpack, flicking her wrist to look at her watch. "Oh, look at the time! I've got two minutes to get to class. I'll see you later, Kenshin!"

She threw her backpack over her shoulder and quickly retreated from the room, determined to put as much space between Kenshin and herself as she could. She waved to Kamatari as she zipped by and was almost to the doors when Kenshin called her name. She glanced over her shoulder, her eyes widening when she saw Kenshin striding toward her, determination set in his features. Her hand groped for the door and she turned to flee but a hand closed around her arm before she managed to get the door open. The gentle grip pulled her from the crowd of rushing students and into a hidden corner. Wide, blue eyes gazed up at Kenshin, her breath catching in her throat at the look in his eyes. "Did you mean it or were you just pretending?"

She struggled to find words and still her racing heart, though his sudden close proximity was making things difficult for her. What kind of cologne did he wear? She shook her head. Must not get distracted now. "Pretending? Kenshin, if you don't move out of the way right this minute you're going to have to pretend I didn't hit you."

He smirked! He dare direct that incredibly handsome and downright sexy smirk toward her! Couldn't he see how close she was to have a total emotional, psychological breakdown? Couldn't he _see_ that she was about to either burst into tears or attempt to kill something? She swung at him when he didn't move and he easily caught her wrist in a firm hold, pressing closer to prevent her squirming. This was definitely not going as she planned. He completely _ruined _her escape. Much to her consternation, the wall at her back prevented her full retreat and she concluded that she was most assuredly doomed. By this time tomorrow, Kaoru Kamiya would be six feet under with a pretty bouquet of daisies on her grave. Too bad she didn't think to make out her will before she attempted this… _debacle_. Misao would probably steal her private chocolate stash. He smiled down at her and she felt, more than heard, his amused chuckle when she scowled. He leaned closer, smile widening when she tried—and failed—to draw back. Pausing to watch the blush rise on her cheeks, his low voice washed over her, vibrating through her body. "Pretend you can read my mind."

Her brow furrowed in confusion and she opened her mouth to demand an explanation and release but his lips covered hers, moving leisurely and provoking rushing tingles to spread out and downward, warming her inside and out. He pushed at her more insistently and she gasped when his hands traveled up her sides. Her mind turned to mush and she willingly responded to him. His tongue slid between her lips, briefly engaging hers before he pulled away to give her air. Breathing deeply, he pressed his cheek to hers and held her limp form close. Dimly, the still functional part of her brain noted that he was too pleased with himself and that she should hit him.

Kaoru wasn't sure how long she stood, sagged against the wall, vaguely aware of Kenshin's gaze as well as his hands moving soothingly down her sides. No man should be able to kiss like that. Gradually, she floated down from whatever cloud her mind took a trip to and opened her eyes. A swirl of amused violet and gold first greeted her. She wasn't sure how two colors could have such a human characteristic and they held her entranced. When they drew closer and were suddenly accompanied by a husky voice and a firm body, she snapped back to reality with a start. "So, what did you pretend?"

She gasped, color flooding onto her cheeks. "Kenshin! What are you doing?"

An eyebrow rose and his movements paused before he continued what he was doing, his movement more seductive as he traced her curves. "I'm pretending that I'm seducing you and you're pretending that you're tangling your hands in my hair."

He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, smirking when he heard her gasp and felt her shiver. He doubted she was even aware that her hands _were_ in his hair or the fact that they convulsed as he slipped his hands beneath her jacket and shirt. Kaoru closed her eyes, releasing a small moan when he nipped at her neck, soothing the small bite with his tongue. "Kenshin...Don't pretend."

He hummed distractingly. "Who's pretending?"

Her lips quirked in a playful smile as she ran a hand sensually down his back. "I am."

He paused, looking up at her uncertainly. A corner of her mind laughed wickedly. So, he wasn't as sure of himself as he appeared. "Kaoru?"

"I'll pretend I don't have class if you'll pretend you don't have work."

He chuckled, pulling up to give her a long, drugging kiss that once again had her mind reeling. "Your place or mine?"


	2. Tumbling

Summary: Kaoru meets Kenshin for the first time. Neither are at their best. **Set some time before Let's Just Pretend.**

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and all other associated characters are owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Tumbling**

Kaoru stormed up the stairs of the so-called "Men's Dorm," muttering curses under her breath and completely ignoring the surprised eyes of the freshmen she passed. They acted like they'd never seen a female before when she knew for a fact that most of them pushed their girlfriends out the fire escape on surprise RA visits. She snorted. Cowards.

She finally reached his floor—why his lazy ass picked the _sixth_ floor to live on, she'd never know—and was forced to a stop by one of those annoying rule-following freshmen. She turned her patented death-glare-that-never-failed-to-terrify-her-students-into-submission on the freshman. He flinched but didn't back away. The fool. Her glare intensified and she grit her teeth, reminding herself that killing freshmen was illegal. She smirked inwardly when he paled. She had to give him points for bravery even if he _was _being stupid. "Girls aren't supposed to be in here—"

Kaoru's glare narrowed dangerously. "Move."

A few of the other guys stopped to watch the scene play out and she could hear the hissed advice for the freshman to surrender. For a brief moment, Kaoru thought he'd remain where he was but his self-preservation instincts finally kicked in and he stepped to the side. Wise move. She glared at him one last time as she swept past, ignoring the confiding whisper of his friend. "Hell hath no fury..."

She stalked to the end of the hall and stopped before a closed door. Taking a deep breath, she threw open the door so hard it bounced. The jerk had taken all her food money! "Sano!"

Anger vanished in an instant at the scene that unfolded before her eyes. The door bounced off the wall with a thud and her shout had just left her mouth when she noticed two things. One, Sano was most definitely _not_ in the room and, two; a short, red-haired man was in the process of taking off his pants when she burst in. A startled sound escaped him and he lost his balance, feet getting twisted in the clothing. He landed in an unclothed heap on the floor with a pained grunt. Her eyes widened in shock before she shrieked and clamped a hand over her eyes, fumbling for the door and failing to find it. Retreat! Retreat! What was a _naked_ man doing in Sano's room?!

A hand slapping over her mouth cut off her shriek suddenly and she was jerked into the room. The door slammed shut and she panicked. The naked man was holding her! She fought against him and—in a move she'd only seen in those old kung-fu movies that come on late at night—she was pinned to the floor with a panting man on top of her. Wide, violet eyes blinked down at her and, in her surprise, she stopped her struggles. While she would never admit defeat to anyone, she knew when she was beat. Besides, the guys in the kung-fu movies that refused to surrender usually died before the end... Long, red hair fell over a bare shoulder, the ends tickling her throat as he leaned over her. His knees pinned her arms to her sides and one of his hands supported her head while the other remained firmly over her mouth. Her mind blanked, lost in the sensation of his body pressing down on her. He sighed, his voice soft in her ears. "If I let you go, will you scream?"

She blinked stupidly at him and he seemed to take her lack of reaction as reassurance enough. He released her, watching her warily as he straightened. As he moved she got an up-close-and-personal view of his body. Lean and muscular. Yummy. She blushed at her thoughts. Shame, Kaoru! Bad! Are those puppies? He cleared his throat and Kaoru's eyes shot back to his face, her blush darkening when she saw him watching her. She valiantly tried to hide her embarrassment by glaring. "Do you mind getting your naked self off of me?"

Eyebrows rose over those uniquely colored eyes. Was it bad if she was envious of his coloring? How come he had such perfect hair when she fought with hers every morning and it still sucked? His head tilted slightly as he gazed down at her. "I believe I'm still clothed."

If she could have, she would've folded her arms. "Put some pants on at least. Besides, the complaint was to get off of me."

A light pink blush spread across his cheeks and he immediately scrambled off of her. Kaoru watched as he struggled to pull on the pants he'd just taken off before she shook herself, lowering her eyes to her lap. Her face heated again. She'd just spent the past few minutes ogling a strange man. She rose to her feet, straightening her own clothing. By the time she looked up again he'd pulled on a button-up shirt and was now watching her curiously. He smiled when he caught her eyes. "I believe you were quite mad when you entered, that you were. Was there a problem?"

She scowled at the reminder, starting toward the door. "Just tell that rooster-head that next time he steals my money I'll deck him."

Kaoru was looking forward to hiding out in her room for the next few days. Anything to get away from the extreme embarrassment she was experiencing at the moment.

"Wait!"

She paused, turning to look back at him curiously. Didn't he want to get rid of her as well? "What?"

"You never told me your name?"

She stared at him a moment, taking in his hopeful smile before she responded. "Kaoru."

He grinned at her, shoving his hands into his pockets and rocking on his heels. "It was a _pleasure_ to meet you, Miss Kaoru. I'm Kenshin."

Her mouth went dry. He had practically purred her name. Is he actually _flirting_? She nodded once in acknowledgment and fled the room. Make the few days hiding in her room a whole week instead. If she _ever_ saw him again, she'd die.


	3. What Class?

Summary: First day of the spring semester and already Kaoru is getting lost. **Before Let's Just Pretend, a day or so after Tumbling.**

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and all other associated characters are owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**What Class?**

The clock tower bells had rung five minutes ago and the sidewalks were deserted. Well, except for one unfortunate student. Kaoru Kamiya, junior in the history department with a concentration of military history, was late for class on the first day of the new semester. Stupid shoe. First she couldn't find it and then she couldn't untie the laces. Stupid key. _Someone_ had hidden it from her. She frowned. That was probably Misao's fault.

Rounding the corner, she nearly gave a cry of relief. The humanities building was right in front of her, she only had to climb two flights of stairs and she'd be at her class. Tripping up the steps in her haste, she finally made it into the building—suppressing a grimace at the obvious seventies decor—and sprinted up the stairs to the second floor. Whew, whoever built those stairs should be fired for making them so steep. Good thing she wasn't wearing a skirt. Pausing just long enough to catch her breath and readjust her backpack, she checked her printout one last time before hurrying to the classroom. Two-seventeen... Ancient and Medieval History... Damn, the door's closed. She hesitated, staring at the wood door with a mixture of agitation and horror. No problem. People were late all the time to class. It's not a big deal. It's not like she'd been there for three years... Besides... who takes roll the first day?

Sufficiently self-motivated, she pulled the door open, well aware that the students had already turned their attention to her before she even entered. The syllabus review had stopped. Great, now she had _everyone's_ attention. She straightened her shoulders, an apology already leaving her mouth as she stepped into the room. "Sorry I'm..."

Shit. Today was not her day. Heck, this wasn't even her _week_. This couldn't be happening to her. Her words trailed off and she blinked to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Nope, he was still there giving her an equally surprised look though he recovered faster than she did and smiled. The same red hair and violet eyes she'd gotten so acquainted with the day before... and he was standing in front of the classroom though this time he was fully clothed. Her mind raced, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. He couldn't be a professor. What was he doing in Sano's room if he wasn't a student? Unless Sano and he—

"Miss Kaoru?"

An undignified squeak escaped her and she blushed hotly. Don't think it, Kaoru, or you're going to have to do some major repentant work or something. Like clean Sano's room. Ew! "Kenshin! Uh... Sorry I'm late... am I in the right class because I could have sworn...?"

Kenshin glanced down at the paper in his hand and she took a moment to sort out her thoughts. Some of the class snickered, whispering to each other, and she shot them a scathing glare. Okay, enough of the glaring, figure out what's happened before you look like an even bigger idiot. Come on, schedule, don't fail me now! Quickly scanning her print out, she felt her stomach drop. Room two-seventeen was Riots, Rebellions, and Revolutions on Tuesday and Thursday... today was Monday. She was supposed to be in—

"I'm sorry, Miss Kaoru, but you're not on the roll. Can I help find where you're supposed to be?"

Her head jerked up and she retreated a step, stumbling over her words as her blush flooded back onto her cheeks. Save face, make something up. "I... no... what class is this?"

"Early American... the introductory course."

Nervous laughter bubbled out before she could stop it. "Oh, I've already had that. I'm supposed to be in room two-twenty. Riots and Rebellions is in here tomorrow."

Stupid! Damn, she _didn't _want to say that. What ever happened to her communication skills? He grinned, setting the roll sheet down and she wasted no time backing out of the room. Get out now before you say something even more ridiculous. Before she could get the door shut, he called out, "Great, I'll see you tomorrow at eleven!"

The latch on the door clicked loudly in the silence of the hall and Kaoru stared at the door in horror. He _couldn't_ have meant what she _thought_ he meant. That would have to be a law against nature. Fate couldn't be _that_ cruel. Looking at her watch she suddenly realized that she was ten minutes late. In a flurry of panic, she sprinted down the hall and around the corner, double-checking her schedule before she opened the door. She would _not_ make the same mistake twice in one day. She held her breath as she carefully twisted the doorknob. Maybe she could sneak in...

"Hello, Kaoru, glad you could make it to class today."

Or maybe not. She cringed, guiltily turning to face the aging professor. He peered over his glasses expectantly and she knew he was looking for an excuse. Not that it's that great of an excuse... She shifted, longing to sit down and disappear. "I got lost."

* * *

AN: I'm glad so many people enjoy this little one-shot collection. I originally had no intention of continuing after _Let's Just Pretend_. I don't think myself much of a writer so I'm thrilled someone else likes what I've done. As for updates, I have no idea how often they'll occur. They pretty much happen when I remember something funny or embarrassing that happened to me since this really has almost no plot. Sorry this one's short.  



	4. Karma

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and all other associated characters are owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Karma**

Horror couldn't begin to describe what Kaoru was feeling. This was almost as bad as that time she was dared to poll-dance— No! She _wasn't _going to think about _that. _She _still _woke up with nightmares. The situation at hand couldn't _possibly_ be as bad as she was thinking it was. Kaoru raised her eyes from the mess at her feet. No, take that back. It was worse than she thought. Maybe if she closed her eyes it would all disappear. Ha! Wishful thinking, Kaoru. She wasn't getting away that easy.

Someone snickered, breaking the stunned silence of the dining hall. The fork she was holding slipped from her fingers, clattering to the tiled floor. The tension broke. Applause broke out and she could hear a few cheers. Okay. So it was ten times worse with everyone watching. Her eyes snapped open, meeting her handiwork in all its glory. What had she done in her past life to deserve this?

Red sauce covered him from head to toe, smudging his cheeks and sticking to his hair. Why did she have to chose spaghetti? She hated the cafeteria's pasta. It was... mushy. Disgustingly mushy. She winced when he sheepishly ran a hand through his bangs, the tomato sauce doing wonders for hair gel. Of course, her masterpiece wouldn't be complete without the flecks of yellow that dotted the red, showing what was left of her creamed corn and what noodles hadn't managed to stick to his slacks, piled around his feet along with the broken dishes. Her face heated when he plucked something off his shirt, holding it up for inspection. Was that a fruit loop? When did she get cereal? Amethyst eyes sparked amusement as he held the fruit loop out to her. _Why_ did he have to have such _entrancing_ eyes? Numbly, she took it.

"Cereal, a college student's staple... though I don't know how well it would go with spaghetti, creamed corn, and... is this meat loaf?"

Of all the people on campus, professors included, it had to be _him. _Life couldn't get better. She was _never_ going to graduate. The world was against her. If she was going to make it out of college alive, she'd better grovel. "I'm so sorry, Ken—Dr. Himura. I didn't mean—"

Kenshin laughed softly, brushing as much as the food off as he could. "It's just Kenshin, Miss Kaoru. I don't have my doctorate yet, that I do not. Now I must change and you have no lunch."

Kaoru cast a baleful eye on what was left of her tray. "I'm no longer hungry."

Kenshin snorted. "Of course not. This stuff is disgusting, that it is. I'll treat you."

Her eyes widened. "I can't! You... You're a professor!"

Large violet eyes blinked. "Oro? No, I am a T.A., that I am."

"But—!"

He shook his head, ignoring the way his hair stuck to his cheeks. "I am a grad student."

Her eyes bugged and she nearly swallowed her tongue. That was almost worse. Grad and undergrads don't mix. She was _never_ going to get into law school. His hand closed around her wrist, giving her a small tug to get her moving. She suddenly realized he was talking. "You should change as well. I think I have a shirt that will fit you, that I do. You can't sit in class smelling like spaghetti sauce. And then we will go to lunch."

Glancing down she noticed that she hadn't been spared the disaster. This was her favorite shirt too. Her gaze snapped to Kenshin. He couldn't be _serious_. Wait, did he mean she was to change in his dorm room? People would talk... She couldn't wear his clothes! "I can't wear your clothes!"

He looked genuinely surprised when he turned to her. "I don't think I can wear any of yours, Miss Kaoru."

She could feel her blush making its way down her neck. She was going to remain red for the rest of her college days. They'd start to called her "tomato" and no law school would want a tomato to attend. Kaoru could see her life goals dancing mockingly out of her reach with each step she took after Kenshin. She'd end up living in a cardboard box under a bridge if she kept this up. Her life was over—

"I can go back to my room..."

She trailed off when he shook his head. "We have class in thirty minutes, Miss Kaoru, and my room is closer. I'll cook you lunch."

Of all things, he offered her food. Food she didn't have to cook or fix. She hesitated, allowing Kenshin enough time to pull her into the dorm and close the door behind her. She shook his hand off, glaring at him. "Fine but I'm not wearing your clothes and you're not walking with me to class."

A smirk pulled at his lips and she felt her stomach drop and heart flutter. What was she thinking? That smirk didn't mean anything. The smirk was gone by the time she blinked twice. "You can leave earlier then. I have to get a few things together for class."

This would be the _last_ time she'd see him outside of class, she decided. She couldn't handle this constant up and down. She glanced at him as he unlocked his dorm room. The spaghetti sauce did interesting things to his shirt. Kaoru sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Sexiness should be illegal.

* * *

AN: Well, it's not the best thing that's ever been written but depression does that. ;) I appreciate all the reviews. They give me a warm and fuzzy feeling and make me feel better. Oh, I am my own beta-reader. Sorry about the inconsistencies and errors.  



	5. Flesh Eating Butterflies

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and all other associated characters are owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Flesh-eating Butterflies**

Kenshin propelled her up the stairs and through his dorm room door before she could formulate a protest. His hand dropped from her arm as soon as the door clicked shut. As if she were going to flee _now_ after making it all the way through the building without being seen. Kaoru folded her arms. Alright, so she'd thought about it. But if she had to face the nosy freshman than so did he.

He smiled brightly in the face of her glare and carefully picked his way across the messy floor. Miraculously, she managed to maintain her scowl. Just because he flashed his pearly whites at her didn't mean she forgave him for dragging her across campus. It also didn't mean she was going to fall head over heels for him. He stumbled over a shoe hidden under a shirt and flashed her a shy grin. Butterflies erupted in her stomach. No. That wasn't butterflies. That was just the hunger gnawing through her stomach. That's what it was. And the faintness she was feeling was the beginnings of starvation. Precisely. There was _no way_ she was developing an infatuation. She could appreciate the finer qualities of a handsome man without developing a crush. That didn't mean she was checking him out. She was calmly detached. Nothing could disturb her tranquility. He bent to pull out a dresser drawer—Okay! It's time for a distraction.

"What happened here? It was clean last time—"

She choked on her words, remembering the last time she had been in his dorm room. Blast. She didn't want to remember that. She _especially_ didn't want to remember the way his weight pushed down on her as she lay beneath... She gasped, color flooding her face. Her faltering words and harsh cough made him look up. He pulled a t-shirt from the drawer, straightening with a frown. "Are you okay, Miss Kaoru? You look kind of flushed."

Oh, dear God just kill her now! Please let the floor open up and swallow her whole. Armageddon come early. Swing low, sweet chariot— Gah! "I'm fine! J-Just a little warm. That's all."

He gave her an odd look but thankfully didn't question her. He held out the shirt. "Would you like to change in the bathroom?"

"Oh no," _just let him now how completely unfeminine you are, Kaoru._ "You have to teach. I'll be fine until I get back to my room." _I'll just be the smelly kid everyone ignores._

Kenshin pulled another dress shirt out of the closet, hesitating. "Are you sure?"

Smile and nod. "Of course!" _Maybe they won't notice that I look like I rolled in a cow pasture._

"I'll knock before I come in so don't worry."

For a moment it looked like Kenshin was going to say something else but he only grabbed another pair of slacks and left the room. Kaoru sighed. She'd already established that she was not going to bolt no matter how much she wanted to. Besides, she definitely didn't have time to make the trek all the way across campus to change now. She started when she heard voices in the hall, immediately clutching the t-shirt close to her. Kenshin would be back any minute...

Quickly pulling off her own soiled shirt, she yanked on Kenshin's, adjusting the shirt to fall more comfortably. It was definitely two sizes too big. She could've slept in it. She examined the shirt. Navy blue with small, bold print that read: **If you can read this, you are in my Roundhouse Kick Range.**

Great. Now the rumors would fly. Of course people would recognize this shirt as Kenshin's. How many people had such a shirt? Maybe she could find a different one... Kenshin knocked on the door. Too late.

"Miss Kaoru? Are you decent?"

Well, if she wanted secrecy he just blew it. She could only pray no one had heard. The door creaked open and an undignified squeak escaped her. The door froze and she could almost feel the awkwardness. "Miss Kaoru?"

"I'm fine! Come in."

Kaoru winced. Her voice did _not_ just crack. The first thing she saw was a grin. Then his eyes dropped to the front of her shirt. Oooookay. Little too intense. Folding her arms, she turned around with a toss of her head. "You've seen the shirt before. What happened in here any way?"

Ignore that fact that she already asked that... Kenshin moved past her and she resisted watching as he stretched to get something off a shelf. Unfortunately, temptation proved too great and she almost missed what he said. "Sano. He just got back from an out of town game. How does ramen sound?"

She caught herself mid nod. "Wait. What?"

"Chicken, beef, or shrimp?"

Her jaw dropped. "_Ramen_? You _kidnap_me to your room with the promise of a cooked lunch and you're going to make _ramen_?"

His lips curved up in that stomach twisting smirk and he turned to the microwave. "I don't exactly have a kitchen."

"You_promised_ a home cooked meal!"

The microwave closed and Kaoru could hear the fan whirl to life. Leaning against the counter, Kenshin faced her with all traces of the previous smirk gone. In its place was a deceivingly sheepish grin. "I don't suppose you'd take a raincheck?"

"Yeah!"

The smile widened. "Great. How's next Friday?"

Words died on her tongue. What... did he just con her into a date?

* * *

AN: This definitely turned out differently than I imagined. Not quite sure what to think of it. 


	6. Prudence

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and all other associated characters are owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Prudence**

Kaoru winced, folding her arms stubbornly. She was not going to give into Misao's games and not even the smirk she was receiving could weaken her resolve. It was a childish game. Something she'd played when she was a teenager. Like pigtails and bubblegum ball hair ties, she'd left it behind in the years she thought Backstreet Boys were cool. She was a full grown adult now, nearly finished with college. She was mature... responsible. And she was _so _over peer pressure. She was going to think about the dreadful date she'd been conned into that was scheduled for today. Think about how much she didn't want to go anywhere in public with the red-haired student aide. Her cheeks flushed. Or anywhere _private_ for that matter.

Misao hovered in her doorway and Kaoru couldn't ignore the cheeky grin any longer. "_What_?"

"You know what I'm waiting for."

Well, Misao could stand there all day, Kaoru was not giving in. Just focus on what you're planning on wearing. Misao is not a problem. "No. I'm no longer thirteen, Misao."

The grin transformed into a pout. "Aw, Kaoru. You were the best! It was the cool thing to do."

She leveled her with a cool stare. "Misao, at one time I thought knee-high, scrunchy socks and a side ponytail was cool. I'm not doing it."

"No one's around to hear." Kaoru hummed, mostly ignoring her roommate. Blue or purple? "Are you chicken?"

Kaoru tensed. No! Bullying was not going to work. She was a stronger person now. "I'm not chicken!"

Damn! That sounded way too defensive. Kaoru peeked over her shoulder expecting a skeptical look or an amused smirk, but Misao's head only tilted back in thought. With a disappointed sigh, Misao pushed away from the door. "Oh well, it looks like I'll just have to tell Megumi that you're too chicken to say one little word."

Kaoru bent to pick up a shoebox. "What has _she_ got to do with this?"

Misao's head poked back around the door in apparent surprise. "Oh, you didn't know? Megumi's playing too though usually she prefers the coarser words. I think that's because she's dating Sano—"

Screw peer pressure. Megumi would never leave her alone. "Penis."

Large, aquamarine eyes blinked in feigned surprise. "What was that?"

Kaoru turned away to forcefully shove the box into her closet, speaking through clenched teeth. "You heard me."

"I didn't know you still had it in you!"

"I'm only saying it once."

Laughter drifted behind Misao as she turned to go back to her room. "Once is never enough, Kaoru. You know that."

The shoebox tumbled back to the floor but Kaoru ignored it. Her date. She had to get ready. "Oh, once is plenty enough for me. We out grew that phase and you know it."

"Speak for yourself. I embrace my moments of immaturity."

Kaoru pulled on a skirt, eyeing herself in the mirror. "Moments? You've had _one_ four year long moment."

"Hey! I resent that. Penis."

Kaoru grimaced. Misao was continuing the game. Each repetition of the word louder than the previous. She glanced at the clock. Still plenty of time before she had to leave. She tugged on her cami, giving herself a once over before going to Misao's door. "How do I look?"

"You didn't say it."

Kaoru could feel her lips thinning. "Penis!"

The triumphant grin on Misao's face almost made Kaoru roll her eyes as Misao cast a critical eye over her attire. "Looks good. I like the skirt." She paused, taking a deep breath to yell, "Penis!"

Someone knocked on the door and Kaoru quickly checked the clock again. She breathed a sigh of relief. Good, still early. Maybe it was one of their neighbors coming to borrow something. Maybe now the game could end since they couldn't bring an innocent victim into the game. Kaoru turned from the doorway. "I'm not saying it again."

Misao gasped, scandalized. "You have to or you'll be labeled a prude."

Kaoru did roll her eyes this time. "I'm not a prude!"

Misao leapt onto her bed, placing a fist on her hip and pointing at Kaoru. "Then say it!"

She ignored the challenge and started for the door as they knocked again. "I have to get the door!"

A moment later Misao started up the sing-song chant that hadn't been heard since they were in grade school. "Kaoru's a prude! Kaoru's a prude! Kaoru's a prude!"

Surprisingly, the chanting got louder the closer she got to the door and she knew Misao was going to be screaming it before too long. The chanting changed pitches, gaining in volume and Kaoru cringed. "Oh for the love of..." There was only one way of stopping her. Taking a deep breath, she turned to shout back, "PENIS!"

"Yes?"

She knew that voice. But it couldn't be. It was still early. Deafening silence hung in the apartment. Even Misao was silent. She did not just scream... _that _with the door open. Turn slowly, Kaoru. No sudden movements. If you move slowly maybe he won't see you. No such luck. Violet eyes gazed down at her when she finally turned and looked up. "Oh... Hi, Kenshin."

His lips quirked and he cocked his head to one side. "Interesting choice of a game."

Her brain was officially dead. "You're early."

The grin widened. "I'm glad I am."

* * *

AN: Yes, I did play what is essentially called "Penis Game" when I was an early teen... The basic idea of the game is as follows. Someone (usually one of your more uncouth friends) would whisper "penis." Someone else in the designated group would have to say it a little louder and then someone else would say it a little louder, etc. until you were pretty much screaming "penis" at the top of your lungs. I'm not exactly sure what the purpose of the game was... Anyway, one of my roommates (I have 5) brought it up so we started playing it and the idea was born. I'm still not entirely happy with this one-shot.


	7. His Shirt: An Interlude

Disclaimer: Previous disclaimer applies.

takes place before _Prudence_

**His Shirt - An Interlude  
**

Kaoru burst into her dorm room, marching to her bed to dump her backpack and books. Misao lifted her head, raising an eyebrow when Kaoru paced around the small space. "You weren't wearing that earlier."

Kaoru snorted, turning to face her roommate and folding her arms across the shirt. Perhaps covering up the evidence would make Misao forget... then again, by the look she was receiving, maybe not. "I had an accident."

"Aren't you a little old to be having accidents?"

Great. Misao had to twist her words. This was not a time for humor. "Funny."

Misao studied her silently, surveying Kaoru's agitation. "Okay. What happened?"

She bit her lip. No. She wasn't going to say. Misao would never let it go. It was better to suffer silently. "Kenshin Himura happened! You'd think I was cursed or something. It seems I can't make it three days without making myself look like a fool. Sanosuke is an idiot!"

Sure. He wasn't present to defend himself but that never mattered before. Besides, it _had_ to be his fault somehow.

"How is Sano involved in this?"

"He's Kenshin Himura's roommate!"

Misao tapped her chin. "He's kind of hot, you know?"

Kaoru whipped around, staring at her slack-jawed. "_Sano_?"

"No, stupid._ Himura_."

She tried to suppress the short humorless laugh that escaped anyway as a gasping choke. "Believe me. I know."

The smaller girl's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How so?"

Uh-oh. Kaoru immediately turned away. Pushing papers around pointlessly. "Nothing."

"Oh no!" Misao was on her feet in an instant, crossing the room to corner her. "You can't do that. And that's _not_ your shirt."

Kaoru's arms snapped back across her chest defensively. "I borrowed it. I was covered in... whatever the cafeteria had today for lunch."

A slow smile spread across Misao's face. Kaoru recognized that smile. Danger. "Himura's shirt?"

"Misao!"

Misao gave her a sharp jab in sternum. "Ha! I knew it. You _like_ him."

Kaoru stiffened. She was definitely not going to play that game. "_What_?"

"I can tell."

She most certainly did not. Kaoru turned away dismissively, trying to deflect the accusation. "Whatever. I don't want to think about him."

"Are you going to return his shirt?"

"I never said it was his!"

"You never said it wasn't."

Damn. "Thursday."

Misao raised an eyebrow. "Why Thursday?"

Definitely don't mention that date... that totally wasn't a date. "I'll give it to him after class."

* * *

AN: Sorry for the lack of updates. Work and school and life has eaten my inspiration for breakfast.


	8. Defining the Relationship

Disclaimer: Previous disclaimer still applies.

Story picks up again where it originally left off. DTR. Because every relationship needs one.

**Defining the Relationship**

Kaoru settled down across the table from Kenshin, mouth set in a determined line. He flashed her a smile and she quickly averted her eyes, picking up the menu to hide behind. As she stared absently at the menu she missed his confused expression. This was not going to work. She couldn't concentrate.

Kaoru's eyes darted around the room. What if someone saw her? What if they thought—she flushed, sinking lower in her chair and bringing the menu higher. People might think she was...she was..._bestowing favors_! She stifled a groan. Could she be any more of a moron?

"Miss Kaoru?"

She startled. "No! We can't! _I_ can't!"

Violet eyes blinked in surprise and Kaoru was suddenly aware of the server standing at the table. Kenshin smiled and turned to the server. "It doesn't look like we're ready yet, that it does not."

The server nodded skeptically and turned to another table. Kaoru blushed, fidgeting with her menu. "Mr. Himura—"

"Kenshin."

Her eyes darted up to him before dropping to the table again. "I don't think we can do this."

"Do what, Miss Kaoru?"

She swallowed. Did the man have to be so... so... beautiful? No! _Difficult! _"This... Kenshin. People will talk. I don't want to be kicked out of school..."

Understanding dawned on him, she could see it, though something else flashed in his eyes too quick for her to catch or comprehend. Kenshin's fingers tapped restlessly on the table a moment before he settled and grinned. "We are friends, Miss Kaoru?"

Friends? She certainly had never walked in on any of her male friends half naked and then proceeded to gawk. She blushed. She did not need to recall that particular mental image. "We... You are my teacher."

His shoulders slumped slightly. "But, we can be friends?"

"I..." she faltered. Could it really be that bad? Perhaps her mind was jumping to conclusions that were unwarranted. Maybe he really did just want some friends. "Friends. Yes."

He flashed her a brilliant smile that made her heart flutter and her cheeks heat. They were friends. Nothing more. After all, Sanosuke roomed with him. The poor man probably desperately needed normal people to hang out with. Friends. Kaoru relaxed a little. Friends were allowed to spend dinner together. Friends were allowed to call each other and argue over the check. Friends were allowed to joke around and spend time just the two of them.

So lost in her thoughts, Kaoru almost missed it when Kenshin called the server back to the table and ordered for them. She glared. Friends were also allowed to kick the other friend's ass. She aimed a kick at his shins under the table, stifling a triumphant grin when he gave a pained grunt. She flicked the menu open, giving a put out sniff just for effect. "I can order for myself."

Chauvinistic pigs. Both Kenshin and the server waited patiently, or rather, Kenshin waited patiently. Finally, Kaoru lowered the menu, glaring at her dining partner. "What he ordered is fine."

The server nodded briskly and hurried away. Kenshin continued to smile as he placed his napkin in his lap and organized his silverware, completely unconcerned with the death glare being sent his way across the table. The man's defenses were impenetrable! "So, Miss Kaoru, what made you choose history?"

Deflection! The man had some training in evasion after all. "Oh no, you're not getting away with that. I'm perfectly able to order for myself, you know."

"Of course you are."

That almost sounded condescending. If she didn't know better, she would be insulted."How did you know what to get?"

Kenshin shrugged, looking around the restaurant with mild interest. "I asked Sano what you always get."

She couldn't help feeling flattered. She could use a thoughtful friend. "That's sweet."

"Kenshin?"

They turned toward the voice, surprise crossing Kenshin's face and he darted a quick glance back at her. A young woman dressed in a well-tailored business suit moved between the tables toward them. Her lips curved up slightly in a smile that wasn't quite a smile but her dark eyes shone happily. Kaoru's eyes were drawn back to the table top. There went that restless tapping of Kenshin's fingers. It was brief but she'd seen it. He seemed to catch himself for he moved to straighten already straight silverware and brush non-existent wrinkles out of his shirt. He rose when the young woman stopped at their table, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Kaoru shifted uncomfortably in her seat but Kenshin turned back to her immediately. "Miss Kaoru, I would like to introduce you to Miss Tomoe Yukishiro. Miss Tomoe, this is Miss Kaoru Kamiya. She's a student in my class."

A ghost of a smile crossed her features when Kaoru stumbled to her feet to acknowledge the introduction but seemed to dismiss her as inconsequential. Kaoru slowly sank back into her chair, trying to disguise her hurt feelings at the curt dismissal. Tomoe's dark eyes swept over Kenshin with a disturbing sense of familiarity. "Choosing the young ones now." Color rose in Kenshin's cheeks and Kaoru saw him start to protest but Tomoe placed a hand on his arm, changing her approach. "You didn't tell me you were back in town, Kenshin. I would've called you sooner if I'd known."

"I wasn't aware you were still in town, that I was not. I thought you were moving."

Tomoe gave a tiny wave of her hand, like she was brushing away dust. "Oh, Akira wanted to stay another year. You really should reconsider. You made a great adversary." She paused, giving him another sweeping, sultry look. "An even better partner."

The meaning was clear and Kaoru never wanted to leave a place so bad. She did not want to be present for what was clearly a private conversation. She tuned out the conversation a few moments but was brought back by her name being said. Tomoe was making her farewells. She was still _touching_ Kenshin. Kaoru scowled but Tomoe ignored her. "Call me, we'll grab dinner some time. Maybe catch up at my place."

Kenshin agreed readily enough and Tomoe brushed his lips with hers in a chaste kiss that rang with a little too much ease and familiarity than just a kiss between friends. Finally, she turned to meet Kaoru's eyes. The gauntlet was thrown and Kaoru was never one to be intimidated. The challenge was acknowledged and Tomoe cast one last look at Kenshin before leaving the restaurant. The sever was just placing their dishes in front of them when Kenshin resumed his seat. Strained silence settled over the table for most of the meal before he gave a heavy sigh. "Miss Tomoe is—"

"Possessive," she snapped.

She did not want to talk about his girlfriend. She did not want to hear waxing soliloquies about her beauty. And she _definitely_ didn't want to even _attempt_ to acknowledge the green dragon of jealousy that smoldered in her chest because it certainly _wasn't_ jealousy. She had_ nothing_ to be jealous about. She didn't _care_. She paused in the middle of viciously stabbing a piece of chicken, caught off guard by the odd smile he gave her. For one panicked moment she thought she'd said her thoughts out loud but Kenshin just continued. "I would have chosen 'protective' as the character trait but possessive works as well. I was going to say that Miss Tomoe is a criminal lawyer."

"Oh." Snippets of the conversation clicked into place. "She wanted you to become a partner in her firm."

He blushed hard enough to nearly match his hair at the reminder of the conversation and his eyes dropped to his plate. "Yes."

"How old are you?"

"With one career already behind me you can hardly expect me to own up to it."

That sounded eerily familiar. "You can't be that old."

A smile tugged at his lips as he peeked up at her. "I am not yet nine and twenty." He was quoting from _Pride and Prejudice_. Well, kind of. Tension eased and Kaoru found herself returning his smile. They _would _be friends. He suddenly rose, offering his hand to her. "I won't keep you all night. You must have things you need to get done. I'll walk you back to your dorm."

"But..."

"I already paid."

She frowned. "If we're going to be friends you really have to stop doing that."

"Doing what, Miss Kaoru?"

She indicated the table. "This. Ordering for me. Paying for me."

"I did promise you a free meal."

"No, what you promised me was a home cooked meal."

He smiled easily, taking her hand as they left the restaurant. "Next time then."

She tried to ignore the warmth of his hand in hers. "Next time?"

Kenshin snuck a look at her, his expression thoughtful. "Yes. You wouldn't want me to go back on my word, would you?"

"No."

He relaxed and let their clasped hands swing a little. "Good. I'll let you know."

They stopped outside her dormitory as Kaoru dug through her purse for her keys. Kenshin shoved his hands in his pockets and she caught his intense gaze when she turned to say good night. Kaoru shifted awkwardly. Her relationship with him was going to be awkward forever. Kenshin didn't seem to notice the awkward tension between them and caught her up in a friendly hug, giving her a boyish smile. "See you in class."

She smiled, returning the hug. "In class. Good night, Kenshin."

He gazed down at her upturned face and she caught and held her breath, waiting anxiously for his next move. Violet eyes searched her face a moment before he moved away and let his arms drop back to his sides. "Good night, Miss Kaoru."

He walked away but waved just before he turned the corner. Kaoru lifted a hand in good bye, a sigh escaping her. They were friends. So why was she so disappointed?

* * *

AN: Not a very funny one but not everything in life is funny ;) This may go through about a billion more revisions but I was tired of sitting on it. It's been on my hard drive for almost a year. There is an earlier (incomplete) version of this on my lj but that was written before Prudence and doesn't fit with the end of that chapter so I had to write a new one. It's a shame because that one was a little more humorous.


	9. Libraries are for Serious Work

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and all other associated characters are owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.

AN: I'm trying to fill in more character development... though I'm having trouble. I have a few written but I'm trying to figure out the order I need to put them in.

* * *

**Libraries Are For Serious Work**

"Hey, Missy."

Kaoru jumped, glaring at Sanosuke as he settled into the chair across from her. Keeping her voice low, she hissed at him. "What are you doing here?"

Sanosuke snorted, casually glancing around. "I'm allowed to be here if I want."

She rolled her eyes. "Sano, you _never_ want to be here. I can't even remember that last time you entered a library willingly."

He puffed up, insulted. "Not true. I'm here every day."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why?"

To her surprise, he blushed. "I have to pass my biology class."

Right. And she was Miss America. "What's the real reason."

"It's the truth."

"That may be true but I don't think that's why you're here. Barely passing has never bothered you before."

Sanosuke sank lower in his chair, darting an anxious glance to a set of tables behind her. "Shhh! You don't have to say it like that."

She didn't bother to hide the strange look she gave him and twisted in her chair to see who sat behind her. Megumi leaned over her textbook, brow furrowed in concentration. No one else sat nearby. Megumi preferred to study alone. "Oh, I see." Kaoru turned to raise an eyebrow at Sanosuke. "Aiming high."

"Shut up. What about Kenshin?"

Kaoru frowned. "What _about_ Kenshin?"

"He seemed kind of down the other night after your date. What did you say to him?"

She suppressed a sigh. "It wasn't a date, Sano."

"Oh? Then what was it?"

Kaoru squirmed slightly in her chair. "Dinner between friends."

Sanosuke sat back, shock showing on his face. "Friends? You pulled the _friend_ card on him? Are you stupid?"

Her arms folded across her chest, her chin raised defensively. "Yes, Sano. Friends. What's wrong with having another guy friend. Besides, he's my teacher—"

"He's a student aide!"

"—and as such, we can't be anything more than friends."

Sanosuke's mouth snapped shut and he gave her a searching look. "So, you'd date him if he wasn't teaching your class."

"I said no such thing!"

"Ah, but you didn't deny it."

Kaoru startled. That was true. She hadn't thought about it like that. Not that she was even interested in him like that. Especially after...after everything. Annoyed, she snapped her book shut, rising to her feet. "You're such an idiot. I'm late for my appointment."

He smirked. "And what appointment would that be? Across Kenshin's desk, perhaps?"

Heat rushed onto her cheeks even as her body went cold. If her fluctuating temperatures didn't stop she'd have to go see a doctor. That couldn't possibly be healthy. "I have to tutor someone, you bastard!"

Eyes turned toward her from every corner of the library and the librarian at the desk sent them a withering scowl. Oh, if only she wasn't in the library she would wipe that smirk right off of Sanosuke's face. Alas, there were too many witnesses and she didn't have time to stash the body. Operation: Kill the Rooster would have to be put on hold.


	10. Clouds Just Mean Another Storm

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and all other associated characters are owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Clouds Just Mean Another Storm**

Kaoru lounged on the quad, staring up at the sky. She had originally chosen the quad to study and get some of her last minute papers written but the day proved too nice to waste on a silly thing like homework so she fell to cloud watching. Winter was quickly approaching and the fall days were growing cooler. Once the cold weather arrived she'd be stuck inside. With Misao. She pondered that last thought. She'd better enjoy the warm weather while it lasted. Satisfied that her procrastination was justified, she closed her eyes and relaxed. It was nice to get away from Misao too. The girl chattered incessantly. She even talked in her _sleep_.

A shadow fell over her and she frowned, opening an eye to find the source of her annoyance. Kenshin grinned down at her, loosening his tie. "For a moment, I thought you were asleep."

He glanced at the books she'd tossed aside, tilting his head to read some of the titles. She grunted, closing her eyes again. "You're blocking my sun."

He chuckled, sitting down next to her on the grass. He picked up a book near his hand, smoothing creased pages and continuing his previous line of conversation. "Not that I'd blame you. Mill is a tough read."

Kaoru turned to look at him through slitted eyes but he was busily gathering her scattered books and stacking them neatly nearby. "John Stuart Mill is a nightmare."

Kenshin, finished with his task, leaned back on his hands. "How so? He did a lot for women's rights in England."

She rolled her eyes. "The man's never heard of a period before. How you people expect _anyone_ to read him and not go brain dead is beyond me." She sat up, glaring at the offending book. "And you say _my_ grammar is horrendous."

"You're not reading Mill for his excellence in grammar, Miss Kaoru."

"Doesn't mean he gets to offend my grammatical sense. What are you doing out here in the middle of the day?"

"Today was a test day. I released class early."

_So _not fair. Why couldn't_ her_ class ever get an early release. "If you already had a career and a possible partnership, why did you quit?"

That was something that had been bothering her for quite a while now. He shrugged. "I wanted to teach. I was tired of seeing the bad side of life. Why don't you think about teaching?"

_Her?_ Was he _mad_? "Me? Teach? I'd kill them."

Kenshin laughed, leaning back on his elbows and searching her face thoughtfully. She blushed under his appraisal and turned away. "No. I think you'd be a great teacher. I know you tutor some of my younger students. Yahiko is improving tremendously. At least he now knows that Bacon's Rebellion wasn't about the breakfast food."

Great. She could die complete knowing Yahiko was a little less of an idiot. "I always wanted to be a lawyer. Defending the weak and standing for the truth."

Kenshin's gaze became distant, apparently getting lost in some distant memory. "It's not always clear... the difference between right and wrong. Truth and lies."

Whoa. That was a little too intense. "Kenshin?"

He blinked, focusing on the present again. "Are you going to the dance Saturday?"

Startled by the abrupt change of topic, she stumbled over her answer. "No. I don't have a date and besides, Misao is too busy mooning over Aoshi to be much fun."

"I understand that Sano is going with Megumi."

Why were they talking about this again? She thought they were talking about proper grammar in prominent social writers and her future career. Sanosuke and Megumi's volatile relationship was not in her Top 10 Conversations to Have Before You Die. It wasn't even in her Top 100. "I don't know why. She probably lost a bet."

He raised an eyebrow. "Bet?"

"Sano is a notorious gambler. He's most well known for his losses. You should know that."

He said nothing for a moment and Kaoru was content to let him mull over the possibility of betting against Sanosuke. Bonds of friendship be damned. "So, is it Megumi or Sano you don't approve of?"

Cautiously. "What are you asking?"

Kenshin shrugged, looking away. "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous?" Her voice squeaked. "Of _Sano_?"

"No. Of Megumi."

She gave him an incredulous look. What could he possibly be thinking? Her? Jealous of _Megumi_? The girl who thought herself so perfect? She'd probably pass out if she broke a nail. How _did_ she get her hair to lay so flat? And neat. How early did that girl get up in the morning? She was rambling. "No. Just surprised."

Kenshin turned to smile at her. "I think they go well together."

Sure. The straight-A student and the class clown. Perfect match. At least in the movies. By that logic they would have the perfect marriage, the house with a white-picket fence, and 2.5 children. "They fight all the time."

He laughed, laying back on the grass. "They're flirting."

That was his idea of flirting? Kaoru felt her heart skip a beat and she focused back on the sky to avoid looking at him. "I think she's more interested in his roommate."

Kenshin stared at the sky in silence. She risked a glance at him and was startled by a group of girls who approached their blanket. She frowned when they smiled coyly at Kenshin. "Hello, Mr. Himura."

Kenshin sat upright, smiling politely. "Hello, Miss Yumi. Miss Ami. What can I do for you?"

He was avoiding her statement. Guilt by avoidance. The girls exchanged glances. "Are you going to the dance?"

Kaoru jerked. She hadn't had the courage to ask that question and she felt her breath catch in her throat as she waited for his answer. "I am, Miss Ami."

The girls' eyes lit up ad Yumi spoke over her friend. "Will you go with me, Mr. Himura?"

Ami pouted and she started to protest but Kenshin interrupted. "I'm sorry, Miss Yumi. I already have a date."

Both girls deflated with disappointment and soon moved on their way. Kaoru frowned but Kenshin sighed, relaxing again and closing his eyes. As much as she tried to relax she couldn't and she searched for the topic of conversation they lost. Kenshin had a date. "Who are you going to the dance with?"

"Miss Kagome."

No hesitation there. She searched her mind for someone she knew by that name but came up blank. "Do I know her?"

"Probably not. She's an old friend."

Another girl called hello to him across the quad and Kenshin waved back cheerfully. She scowled at them. Too many people knew him. She looked down at him, her eyes scanning over his relaxed posture and focusing on his face. He certainly had delicate features for a man. "You know a lot of people."

He opened his eyes, looking around just in time to see another girl wave to him. "Oh. Well, I do teach more than one class, Miss Kaoru."

Dunce. "A lot of _girls_."

"The girls just have questions about the lecture."

Kaoru rolled her eyes, moving to gather her books and shove them in her backpack. "You're so stupid."

She was repeating herself. Didn't she say the same thing to Sanosuke just days ago?

"Oro?"

And now Kenshin had to act innocent. She snatched a book from his out-stretched hand, glaring at him. "They don't have questions about your lectures. Your lectures are clear and comprehensible. They don't want to be _friends_."

She stood, jerked her bag over her shoulders and pulled up her blanket, looking down to meet his bewildered expression. They stared at each other for a full minute before a small smile tugged at his lips. "I am not interested in them, Miss Kaoru. They are sweet girls but they're young, that they are."

Of all the stupid—"_Young_, Kenshin? How old do you think _I_ am?"

His head tilted back and he smiled fully. "You're different."

Her heart leapt and she felt color flood onto her cheeks. "Different? That usually isn't a compliment."

"You're my friend."

Kaoru looked away, hiding her disappointment. "Oh. Yeah."

He was right. They were friends. She had no reason to be disappointed. She didn't want to be anything else, right? "Are you all right, Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru smiled, hoping he wouldn't see how strained it was. "Oh, yes. I have to go. Misao made me promise to go shopping with her. I'll see you in class."

"Good bye."


	11. It Could Happen Twice

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and all other associated characters are owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**It Could Happen Twice**

Once again, Kaoru Kamiya—super-stealth ninja and Sanosuke Sagara's worst nightmare—had infiltrated the men's dormitory. They never stood a chance. The pansies. At least this time she wasn't mad as hell. "Hey, Sano."

She swung the door open to his room, immediately freezing. This was not happening to her. Not again.

"Miss Kaoru?"

She closed her eyes, backing out of the room. At least he was wearing pants this time...and she wasn't shrieking to raise the dead. It could've been worse. "I really need to learn how to knock."

Her eyes opened when she heard a soft chuckle and she was relieved to see he'd slipped on a t-shirt and pulled his damp hair back in a loose tail. He smiled at her. "At least you didn't get here two minutes earlier."

She did not want to think about missed opportunities. No! Not missed opportunities. Horrifyingly embarrassing situations. She swallowed, glancing around the small dorm room in order to avoid looking at him. Just pretend it didn't happen. "Is Sano around?"

She highly doubted the loud mouth would've stayed quiet this long but she needed to fill the silence. His lips quirked and a mischievous light shone in his eyes. "I believe he's in the shower. He just go in from practice. If you'd like, the showers are three doors down and on the right."

Her brain functioning power came to a standstill. For a full minute she could have possibly been considered brain dead. He was suggesting that she... and Sanosuke...shower... When Kenshin raised a challenging eyebrow, her brain kicked into gear. "I have _no_ desire to see Sano naked."

"I'm sure Sano is relieved. I believe he likes someone else, that he does. Your appearing in his shower would complicate things."

"I have no desire to see _anyone_ naked."

Kenshin nodded sagely. "Except for me."

Yes. Except for—What—"No!"

"Ah, but you've walked in on me twice now in various degrees of dishabille. I'm beginning to think you're planning it, Miss Kaoru."

Not for the first time since meeting him not all that long ago, Kaoru wished the floor would open up and swallow her. "That first time was an accident and you know it!"

"And this time wasn't?"

Damn! He had to pull a fast one on her. And she walked right into it. Of course it was an accident! "Of course it was! I'm not a pervert."

His smile was too innocent. "Of course it was. It can happen to anybody. Twice."

Maybe she should leave before it got worse.

"Whoa! Why didn't you say you were having the Missy over?"

Kaoru spun around, eyes wide. Sanosuke stood just behind her in the hall, a bath towel slipping down on his hips and only staying up by one hand. The other held his dirty clothes. A tiny squeak escaped her and she clamped a hand over her eyes. "Sano! Put some clothes on!"

"_What_? You're in a _men's_ dorm, Missy."

"That doesn't mean you get to walk around naked!"

Sanosuke harrumphed, brushing past her into the room. She jerked away from the contact, cringing slightly. "Sorry to offend your tender sensibilities, Missy."

In a moment of—what she could only call later—insanity she dropped her hand from her eyes to glare at him full force. "Just because I don't want to see your naked ass doesn't mean—"

"You may want to close your eyes or leave."

With no further warning, Sanosuke dropped his towel. Kaoru nearly choked, stumbling backwards. Please, God, strike her dead. "Sano!"

"That was unnecessary, that it was."

"Welcome to the brotherhood, Missy!"

* * *

AN: Yes, I'm floundering.


	12. Rumor Has It

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and all other associated characters are owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.

AN: I just thought I'd let everyone know that I have a number of these short (and I mean short) drabbles. That first chapter was originally meant to be a oneshot...

* * *

**Rumor Has It**

"So, word on the street says that you've seen Sanosuke naked."

Kaoru groaned, hiding her blushing face in her book. "Please, I'm trying to block the unpleasant experience."

Misao's jaw dropped and she slid into the seat across from her. "So it's true! I thought it was just one of those crazy rumors going around. Like Himura being an undercover agent for the CIA."

Kaoru stared over her book at Misao. "Why would he be _here_ undercover? Where on earth do you get these ideas?"

Megumi sniffed disdainfully, pulling out a chair and sitting down with more poise than Misao. "I think she makes it up half the time. It's difficult discerning when it's a myth."

"I do not!"

Megumi ignored her. "What were you doing in Sanosuke's room anyway?"

Kaoru dropped the book to the table. They weren't going to leave her alone. And she didn't want to have_ this_ conversation_ here_. "I'm trying to forget! Why won't you let me?"

Megumi casually brushed her hair over her shoulders, examining her manicured nails. "If you don't tell us why you were there we'll believe the other rumor."

Misao gasped, aqua eyes wide with disbelief. "Megumi! I thought we weren't going to mention that!"

Kaoru stiffened, dread filling her. Megumi rolled her eyes. "What's the use of blackmail if you don't threaten to use it?"

Kaoru could feel panic beginning to bubble up. There was no _way_ they found out. She destroyed the evidence a long time ago. She was such a _moron_ in high school. "What rumor?"

Megumi shrugged, reaching to pick up Kaoru's book to examine the title. "Oh, just the one that says you're sleeping with Kenshin."

Kaoru couldn't stop the horrified gasp that escaped. "I am not!"

"Well, _we_ know you're not but with such evidence against you we're beginning to question..."

This was worse than she expected. She could be expelled! "Evidence?"

Misao nodded eagerly. "Yes. You've been seen a couple time leaving Kenshin and Sano's room when Sano's not there."

Kaoru leapt to her feet, voice rising. "_What_? That was only _once_!"

Her heart nearly stopped at the identical looks of surprise that crossed their faces. Shit. If they didn't believe the rumors before, they believed them now. Maybe they'd been bluffing about the rumors... She wasn't sure which was better. It didn't matter anyway now. She told on herself. Megumi recovered her voice first. "Really, Kaoru. You should know to be more discreet. You should've taken the fire escape."

"Why were you there this time?"

Kaoru sank back down into her seat, covering her flushing face with her hands. "The same reason as last time. Looking for Sano. I need a ride home for the holidays."

Megumi raised an eyebrow. "A ride home? Why not hitch a ride with Misao?"

"Because she wants something powerful and purring between her legs."  
Three pairs of eyes turned to glare at the newcomer. "No, that would just be you, Sano, since you can't get any better."

Sanosuke flopped into the chair next to Megumi, wrapping an arm around her waist. Kenshin stood next to his chair, glancing around the table. Kaoru quickly averted her eyes, watching Sanosuke lean into Megumi. "Ow, foxy lady. That was harsh."

"That was disgusting. Is Aoshi with you guys?"

Kenshin responded since Sanosuke was busy pouting at Megumi. "He had a student stay after class with questions."

Megumi managed to fend off Sanosuke's advances so he settled with folding his arms across his chest. "What's up, girls?"

Megumi gave a long suffering sigh. "We _were_ having girl talk until you ruined it."

Kaoru blushed, hoping Kenshin wouldn't notice. Sanosuke wasn't phased by the subtle dismissal though Kenshin appeared uncomfortable. "Maybe we should find another table for today."

Megumi waved off his concerns. "No, join us. Rooster head here's already interrupted the gossip. So, how's Kagome?"

"She's fine, that she is."

Kaoru frowned. Kenshin was dating? "Is Kagome in school?"

To her surprise, Megumi answered. "Kagome is in medical school."

That was a surprise. "I don't think I've met her."

Kenshin looked uncomfortable. "Miss Kagome is very busy."

The others rolled their eyes but didn't contradict him. Steeling herself, she ventured to question: "What does she look like?"

Sanosuke chuckled but quickly cowered under Megumi's glare. "She's a very sweet girl. Very studious."

Misao rolled her eyes. "That's _just_ how I want someone to be described to someone."

Sanosuke nodded in agreement. "Nothing makes a girl sound sexier than 'she's sweet and smart.'"

"And I suppose you want me to cater to your base nature by describing her as an object?"

Sanosuke scowled. "What's wrong with saying she's got legs a mile long and great boobs?"

Megumi sneered. "Pig."

"_Me_?" Sanosuke looked insulted. "I'm not the one dating her!"

All eyes turned to Kenshin who reddened at the sudden attention. "Miss Kagome is very pretty."

Kaoru's breath caught in her throat but no one was paying attention to her. Sanosuke rolled his eyes, giving Kenshin a playful punch in the arm. "Call her what she is, man. She's babelicious!"

Megumi suddenly pushed back from the table. "If the conversation is going to continue like a men's locker room, I rather not be present."

Sanosuke leapt up to follow her. "Megumi, baby—"

"I am _no one's_ baby, Sano."

They swept out of the cafeteria and the rest of the group exchanged resigned looks. Sanosuke forever seemed to say the stupidest things. Misao sighed. "She's always so dramatic. I'll catch you two later. Aoshi's bound to be finished by now."

Kenshin and Kaoru watched her flounce out the door. Suddenly left by themselves, Kaoru had no idea what to say. Finally, unable to handle the drawing silence, Kaoru ventured. "I really don't understand that relationship."


	13. Trounced

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and all other associated characters are owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Trounced**

Kaoru shifted in the front passenger seat to frown back at Misao. She tried to ignore Kenshin as he reached to change gears but she couldn't help the way her breath caught in her throat and her heart raced every time he reached for the stick. For some reason, she no longer had control over her life. "Misao, you _know_ how bad I am at this game."

Misao rolled her eyes, looping her arm through Aoshi's. "Stop complaining. It'll be fun."

'Fun' wasn't exactly the word she would use to describe an hour of _agonizing torture_. "For some strange reason, I don't think it's fun to embarrass myself in front of half the school."

Misao shrugged. "You exaggerate. It's only the six of us."

She folded her arms, pouting slightly. "With Sano it might as well be half the school. Why can't we laser tag or paint ball?"

She pointed an accusing finger in her face. "Because you'll trounce us. Well, except for maybe Himura. Now, face forward. You're making me nervous."

"I'm sure Kenshin is an excellent driver."

"Exactly. So you should pay attention."

Misao snuggled closer to Aoshi, sending a clear message that she was done conversing for the time being. With a put out sigh, Kaoru turned back to the road. This could not possible be any more awkward. A low groan shattered the silence. She grimaced. Barring a full out make-out session in the backseat. So perhaps it could get more awkward. She blushed, searching for some kind of distraction. "So, do you have any siblings?"

Kenshin's lips quirked. "No."

Silence descended over the car only broken by the activity in the backseat. Kaoru fidgeted with her hands. When in doubt, ask stupid questions. "How are your parents?"

The car slowed to a stop at a red light and he glanced at her. "I...My parents..." he trailed off hesitantly. His fingers tapped the steering wheel restlessly before he cleared his throat. "I'm orphaned."

She blanched. So much for polite conversation. Politics and religion were definitely out. She frowned. Stick to the weather. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright, Miss Kaoru. Hiko took me in."

"Hiko?"

"Seijūrō Hiko. The dean."

She shouldn't have asked. She sank down in her seat. How did she get into these situations. "Oh."

Kenshin grinned. "Don't worry. He thinks you've got spunk."

She blushed. Change the subject, Kaoru! Weather! "It's been nice lately. Hard to believe it's almost November."

"I suppose."

Great. Now she was killing the conversation. "Do you bowl very often?"

Kenshin pulled into the parking lot. "When I was in undergrad, we went bowling all the time. I'm alright."

"I'm terrible. I get excited when I break sixty."

Kenshin chuckled. "You can't be that bad."

"Oh, but I am. It's embarrassing."

"Well, I promise I won't laugh."

Kaoru smiled. "That's comforting though I can't say Misao will abide by your resolution."

He grinned at her which made her heart flutter. "If it starts looking bad, we'll put the bumpers up."

"Thanks. That makes me feel a _lot_ better."

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

The four of them climbed back into the car in silence. Kaoru wrung her hands, darting an anxious glance at Kenshin. The evening definitely didn't go like she thought it would. Kenshin probably thought she was a liar now. She risked another glance at him as he buckled his seatbelt. A slight smile hovered over his lips, but he seemed relaxed. Maybe he's trying to block the experience. She does that from time to time. Unable to take the silence any longer, she sighed. The heat from the glare in the backseat certainly wasn't helping. "I'm really not that good. I'm serious."

His head tilted and even in the dark she could see his amusement. "You don't expect me to believe that now, Miss Kaoru."

"But I'm serious!"

Misao huffed. "You completely _trounced_ us, Kaoru. I swear you cheated."

Kaoru twisted in her seat. "I did not!"


	14. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and all other associated characters are owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.

AN: This update begins with **chapter 12**, fyi.

* * *

**We Meet Again: Third Time's the Charm?  
**

Kaoru crouched behind the bushes trying desperately to ignore the cold breeze. Not for the first time that night she wondered how she got herself into this mess. Movement a few feet away drew her attention to her roommate. Misao stood casually against the lamppost, gazing across the dimly lit campus. A shudder passed through her. Kaoru would give_ anything_ to put her coat back on but...

"Explain to me again. _Why_ am I doing this?"

Misao barely glanced in her direction but Kaoru could see the smirk... even in the poor light. "You lost."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead tightened her arms around her knees. "That doesn't explain why you're here. You weren't part of this... thing."

Misao finally turned away from the darkened campus to fix Kaoru with an amused smile. Kaoru's eyes narrowed. An ever widening smile. If she hadn't felt like she was frozen into a block of ice she would—

"Would you rather Sano be here?"

Kaoru glared, crouching low to the ground in order to preserve her modesty. She'd lost the bet and now she had to pay the consequences. She would _never_ place a bet in favor of Sano _ever_ again. Misao grinned at her, taking a moment to peer around the corner. No one was around and the sidewalks were dark... not that that provided much comfort. She looked back at Kaoru, raising an eyebrow. "If you don't get going you'll have to go when there are people around."

Kaoru swallowed, staring across campus. "Just to the gym and back?"

Misao nodded. "Just once."

Deep breath, Kaoru. Come on. Slow release. Courage don't fail now! "What time is it?"

Her roommate glanced at her watch. "Half past midnight."

"Great. Nothing like a nice streak in the middle of the night," she muttered. "Are you waiting here?"

Misao shrugged. "Have to make sure you carry out the bet."

"No need to sound so damn cheerful now."

Misao clucked her tongue reprovingly. "You sound like you weren't aware of the consequences, Kaoru. Who was it that chose the bet?"

Sapphire eyes narrowed. "That would be you."

Misao blinked in surprise, brow furrowing thoughtfully. "Oh yeah... well, you agreed to it."

"I hate Sano."

Misao gave her a quick pat on the head. "It's not really his fault he broke his hand. Walls tend to be kind of hard. Especially brick ones."

Kaoru clutched at her knees, glad that at least her long hair covered some of her. Fingers tensed with nerves and she took another deep breath. The longer she waited, the more her emotions rolled. To her credit, Misao remained silent, allowing Kaoru to steady her breathing. She was _so_ going to humiliate Sanosuke... as soon as she thought of something that _would_ humiliate him. That idiot was shameless. Her eyes moved longingly to her clothes. "You'll still be here?"

"Where else do I have to go?"

Blue eyes narrowed. That question was almost too innocent. Whatever. Okay. Deep breath. She stood, ignoring Misao's catcall. Kaoru could make it across campus without seeing anyone. The faster she did this, the sooner she'd be able to put her clothes back on. Damn! It's cold. Why couldn't they wait until spring? Nice, warm spring nights—

"A little cold?"

Color flooded her cheeks. She ran if only to get away from Misao. Pavement dug into her bare feet. Two minutes. That's all it took. This was sure to be the longest two minutes of her life. Laughter broke though her concentration and she stumbled to a stop, heart leaping in her chest. Who was insane enough to be out on campus so late? She ducked behind a trash can just as a group of girls strolled by. Kaoru grit her teeth to prevent her teeth from chattering, biting back a curse for Sanosuke. If anyone caught her, she was going to kill him. He _said_ the campus was clear.

Kaoru waited until the girls were out of sight before continuing across campus. Halfway there. The jerk who moved the building was going to pay. A stitch was forming in her side and if she didn't get back to her clothes soon she was going to die. What a humiliating, degrading death.

The gym was in sight! Almost there. Who would have thought she'd be so happy to see the building that reminded her of her horrifying P.E. classes? Maybe she can turn around now... No! Somehow they'd know. Who decided to put the gym on a _hill_? Yes! The doors! Turn around... Back to clothes. Clothes. Clothes. Warm, wonderful—

"Oomph!"

The wind was knocked out of her and the world turned upside down for a moment. Oh, stars. Who put that wall there? Arms rose around her as her momentum knocked them off their feet. Breath wheezed out of the body she fell in a tangle with and she squeezed her eyes shut. This was decidedly worse than streaking across campus. Kaoru lay gasping for air, attempting to ignore the feel of fingers clutching her back. The person coughed, hands moving to her upper arms and gently pushing her up. "Miss Kaoru?"

Heat rushed to her face and she shrieked, grasping his shirt and yanking herself back to his chest, clasping her arms around him. What was _Kenshin_ doing out this late? He grunted in surprise when she buried her face in his neck. Kaoru could feel the heat from her cheeks warm his neck. "Don't."

His hands moved awkwardly, resting uncertainly on her back and she felt him tense. "Uh... Miss Kaoru... are you... why..."

He shifted and she panicked, tightening her arms and legs around him. He gasped again as her hold forced the air out of his lungs again. Sanosuke was _definitely_ going to die. Kaoru tried to suppress a pleasant shiver when Kenshin moved his hands up her back to rest between her shoulders. "Kenshin?"

She winced. She didn't want her voice to sound so small. She peeked up at him, noting that his cheeks had darkened and he was staring resolutely at the night sky. A giggle escaped her and he flinched, eyes darting to her face. Despite her own humiliation, his embarrassment was endearing. She sighed, dropping her forehead to his chest. "We really should stop meeting like this."

A short laugh escaped. "Now we're even, that we are. Should we get up?"

She shook her head, unable to keep the whine from her voice. "No."

"It's cold out, Miss Kaoru. You should put some clothes on so you don't catch cold."

She didn't need him to tell her it was cold. She was the one in her birthday suit. She shivered again though she couldn't decide if it was because of the cold or the way his hands moved down her back in an unconscious attempt to keep her warm. She shook her head. "I don't want you to peek."

He hummed distractedly, his touch changing slightly. She flushed, her head jerking to look up at him. His eyes were closed, lips parted as he took short breaths. One of his hands dipped lower, ghosting over her hip. She gasped, trying to wiggle away from his hands. "Kenshin!"

He jumped, eyes snapping open wide as his blush deepened. "Oro! I'm sorry, Miss Kaoru! I didn't mean—"

Kaoru took a steadying breath. "Don't worry about it. Close your eyes and don't peek."

He glanced down at her and quickly looked away. "What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes. It wasn't like she was going to jump him. "I'm going to find my clothes."

His arms dropped from her and she whimpered as the cold ht her. She had to find her clothes.

She snuck a look at Kenshin to see his eyes shut tight and his jaw clenched. Watching him, she shifted to move off of him when she was startled by a stifled noise from his throat. "Kenshin?"

He didn't move and his words came out in a rush. "Find your clothes."

She scrambled off of him and hurried to where she left her clothes with Misao. They were gone. She cursed softly and ducked into the bush she had hidden in before. "Misao!"

"Is something wrong, Miss Kaoru?"

Her head jerked toward him. "Misao has disappeared with my clothes."

Kenshin sat up and Kaoru tensed. A moment later, his jacket was tossed toward her. "Put that on, Miss Kaoru."

She dragged it on, surprised that it covered her. "But you'll be cold."

Kenshin laughed, rising to his feet. "I'm wearing clothes. I'll be fine, that I will."

Kaoru grinned sheepishly, finally creeping out of the bush to stand before Kenshin. She blushed when his eyes swept over her. "Thank you. I should get back to the dorm before someone else comes along."

His appraisal was quick and he nodded, turning in the direction of her dorm. "I'll walk you back. Sano can wait five minutes."

Her heart skipped a beat. That was too much of a coincidence. "Sano?"

"I promised to meet him at the gym around 12:30."

_ Death._

* * *

AN: I've been hiding this for a little over a year now. Leave me some lovin'! Oh, I promise, that's the last of the naked ones.


	15. Best Served Cold

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and all other associated characters are owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Best Served Cold**

"Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurts, Missy! You're supposed to bring me food and candy, not beat me up."

"Shut up, Sagara."

Kaoru tugged sharply on Sanosuke's hair, giving it one final twist before sitting back to admire her handiwork. Damn, she was good. It was a good thing she actually listened to when Megumi rattled on about make-up and hair. Ignoring his scowl, Kaoru reached for her bag and tugged it closer to the bed. "You know, it's not half bad. You should wear your hair like that more often. It's cute."

"Shit, Kaoru, I'm a_ man_. I don't do _cute_. Couldn't you at least loosen the ropes?"

He pulled at his hands, trying to twist free but only succeeding in tightening them. Kaoru rolled her eyes, pulling out an eye pencil. "If you keep that up, you'll lose the circulation in your hands. That could be bad."

Sanosuke slumped, his head falling back into the pillow. "I can't _believe_ I'm letting you do this."

Kaoru paused, giving him a perplexed look. Her eyes swept over him, checking the knots on his wrists and ankles. Yep, still secure. "It doesn't appear that you've _let_ me do anything. Especially after that rather impressive fight you put up earlier."

Sanosuke tensed, glaring his indignation. "You attacked from _behind_, cheater. Besides, that was where I let you win."

Scoffing, she brandished her pencil. "Right, pansy boy, and I'm the Queen Mum. Now, hold still or I'll have to knock you out."

His eyes widened and he leaned back. She could almost read the terror in his eyes. Who would've thought the Great Sanosuke would be so afraid of a little make-up. "You can't be serious! What did I ever do to you?"

Aw! He squeaks! She'll have to remember that for later. "Do you really want me to count? That would take forever and I_ really_ don't have the time. We'll skip the little things and move right to the big one. _Kenshin_ was _there_ for my little... exhibition and_ you_ sent him out there."

"Aw, come on, Kaoru, that was a mistake! He got the nights mixed up. Besides, he didn't even _see_ you. You must've missed each other. It's a good thing too because if Kenshin_ was_ there and_ did_ see you, he probably would've been blinded—"

"If you keep talking, Sano, I _swear_ I'll break your other hand. Close your eyes."

She caught his chin, leaning closer to his face. This had the potential to look very bad. Time was against her. His eyes widened but he didn't move. Good, he'd learned. She knew every pressure point in the body and she wouldn't hesitate to use them. "Kaoru, that stuff's for _girls_."

"Your point?"

She held his face still as she swiped eyeliner around his eyes, grinning when his eyes snapped shut immediately. Kaoru reached for her bag again, completely ignoring his pathetic whine. "Haven't you done enough? Let me _go_. Kaoru..."

Now, where did she put her eyeshadow? He bucked, trying to throw her off but she only settled more weight on his stomach. His breath came out in a wheezing rush. Ah, there it is. "So, what'll it be? Pink, blue, purple, or green?"

"_Purple_? None of it! Get this shit off me, crazy bitch!"

"Purple it is!" She tossed the other shades back into her bag. "Close your eyes again."

"Kaoru—"

She finished his make-up with a flourish, grinning widely as she checked out the final image. "There! Aren't you beautiful!"

"_Beautiful_? I look like an effing cross-dressing _hooker_! Untie me!"

Kaoru packed her bag, sliding off the bed and smoothing her shirt. "You're in no position to make demands, Sano."

He glared, the image completely ruined by the curls that fell over his forehead and the bright red lipstick. "I swear, Kaoru, you're dead as soon as I get out of this."

Glancing at her watch, she shouldered her bag. "Well, I've got five more minutes before class. There's just one last thing I have to do."

"No! You wouldn't..."

Oh, but she would. Her smirk had to be evil as she pulled out the camera, switching it on and making sure she got his entire body in the frame. "Smile!"

He howled as the camera flashed, straining against his bonds. "I swear, Kaoru, if _anyone_ sees that I'll _kill_ you!"

She stowed her camera away, turning toward the door with a careless wave. "Relax, Sano, just don't do anything where I have to pull it out and you'll be fine."

Humming to herself, she opened the door and stepped into hall. Sanosuke suddenly seemed to realize she was intending to leave him. Frantic, he called her back, "Wait! Come back! You have to untie me."

She glanced over her shoulder, laughing softly, "Fat chance." Another look over his attire and she clicked her tongue. "Really, Sano, floral and paisley do _not_ go together."

"_You're_ the one who put it on me!"

She affected a shocked, innocent look. "Why, Sano, are you saying that I somehow managed to dress you in a skirt and blouse without your permission? I bet you'll claim I tied you to the bed too."

Teeth flashed in a snarl and she laughed, pulling the dorm room door closed with a decisive snap. That was a job well done, and just in time. Kenshin was due back any minute. She skipped down the hall, noticing a complete lack of underclassmen getting in her way. She finally had them trained. At the top of the stairs, she met Kenshin. Ignoring the rolling of her stomach and the heat that rushed to her cheeks at the sight of him, she chirped a cheerful, "Good morning!"

"Miss Kaoru?"

She could see his confusion but wasn't about to enlighten him. He'd find out soon enough. Too bad she couldn't stick around to see his reaction. Sanosuke really_ would_ kill her. "I came to see if Sano was around but he didn't answer the door so I'll just swing by another time. See you in class."

Kenshin nodded slowly and she wondered if he suspected something. "See you in class."

They both started when a booming voice echoed down the hall. "Kaoru Kamiya, untie me so I can kick your ass!"

Kenshin raised an eyebrow but she only smiled. "What is that silly boy screaming about? I really should tell Megumi he's got a few screws loose." A crash reverberated through the halls and Kaoru cringed. "Ah, maybe you should make sure he's not killing himself in there."

She turned and fled the dormitory, trying to ignore the way Kenshin's eyes followed her. Oh, revenge was sweet.

* * *

AN: I don't really like that last bit but I lost my train of thought for the ending. Perhaps I'll come up with a better one and edit later. So, not much Kaoru/Kenshin interaction there but... yeah.


	16. Making the Grade

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and all other associated characters are owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Making the Grade**

"Sano says he's never speaking to you again."

Kaoru hummed, turning a page in her textbook. Exams were fast approaching and she was in desperate need of raising her grade. Too much day dreaming about lack of boyfriends and potential boyfriends. Not including the red head that lounged on the sofa across from her with his own textbook spread across his chest. At his expectant silence, she looked up, tucking her pen behind her ear. "What?"

He sat up, putting his book on the cushion next to him and giving her a serious look. "You don't look very concerned."

She blinked. What was he talking about? "The final? Are you _kidding_? I'm losing sleep over that thing. Why do you always pick the most obscure facts? I bet you'll have something crazy like: What are the different legends surrounding the Defenestration of Prague? or Write the history of history and cite examples."

Kenshin laughed, "No, but that's a great one. I was talking about Sano."

Kaoru frowned. Why was _everyone_ talking about Sanosuke? She did _not_ want to talk about him. She didn't even want to _think_ about Sanosuke. "It's not the first time he's declared his intentions of not speaking to me. Last time it lasted three days."

He grinned a little, relaxing. "So, I take it that, when he said the next time you hear his voice will be at your funeral, he wasn't serious?"

"Did I fail to mention the melodramatic threats?"

Kenshin shook his head. "So I shouldn't be concerned."

"Definitely not. He'll eventually forget why he's not talking to me."

Kenshin moved his book, searching for his own pen. "That sounds like Sano though I don't know how he could forget... Now, what's this about my tests?"

Kaoru grinned, hefting her notebook. "You're always so detail oriented. Does it really matter the exact year the Gauls invaded Rome for the first time or when the telescope was invented?"

"The telescope is very important to the scientific revolution."

"I never said it wasn't. Just, this type of thing can be looked up."

Kenshin sat back, smiling at her. "You can say that about all of this, Miss Kaoru. Why study history?"

Kaoru blushed, looking away. "Why not? It develops research and writing skills needed for law school."

She wasn't about to include that a hot student aide didn't hurt. Pages rustled as Kenshin gathered his lecture notes. "That's why you might study history—which, by the way, I don't believe—but why should anyone study history at all?"

They stared at each other in silence and Kaoru bit her lip, finally dropping her eyes to her notebook. Kenshin chuckled, setting his notes in a neat stack on the table between them. "Don't worry about it, Miss Kaoru. You'll have time to think about it for the final, that you will."

"Is that a hint, Kenshin? Can't you get in trouble?"

Kenshin blushed faintly. "I did not say anything wrong, that I did not."

She laughed. "Well, I'm tired of studying. Want to do something else?"

He looked startled and she could see his confusion as he struggled to make some kind of decision. "Miss Kaoru..."

"We're friends, right?"

His face blanked and Kaoru felt her stomach turn. Perhaps that was the wrong thing to say. Kenshin seemed to spend an inordinate amount of time organizing his books and papers in his satchel. Finally, he turned and smiled at her. "We are friends. How about a coffee break? My treat?"

She huffed. Stupid men. "I'm up for coffee but I'll buy my own."

They stood, Kenshin scanning the library and waving to the librarian behind the desk, motioning that they'd be back. "Are you always so stubborn, Miss Kaoru?"

She shrugged. "Comes with the territory. I don't want people to get the wrong impression."

"Of course."

Her eyes narrowed. Why was he being so flippant? _She _certainly didn't want an angry, possessive girlfriend beating down _her_ door. "How is Kagome?"

Kenshin turned to her, a curious frown pulling at his lips. Kaoru frowned in return, attempting to feign casual interest. Surely he wouldn't read more into it. Hopefully he wouldn't read more into it. Her thoughts stumbled. Not that there _was_ anything to read. She was just being a good friend. Gaw, she was a moron. Could she be any more pathetic?

"Miss Kagome was fine when I last saw her, that she was. She was glad her boyfriend came back safely."

"Boyfriend?"

Kenshin nodded. "Miss Kagome's boyfriend is in the military. He just got back from his tour, that he did."

Kaoru's mouth opened, snapped shut, and opened again. "But I thought...Weren't you...she wasn't your girlfriend?"

His head tilted and a small frown pulled at his lips. "No."

"Sano said—"

His expression cleared. "Ah, Sano was angry that he couldn't get her attention. She turned him down for a date, that she did. Miss Kagome must've told him she was already seeing someone."

Her finger rose to point at him. "You never said you weren't!"

Violet eyes blinked owlishly at her. "Oro. I didn't think you believed him, that I did not."

Kaoru's jaw dropped. After all that, he wasn't even dating? He let her believe that he was? Was this some kind of game? No. He probably didn't realize... "You're an _idiot_!"

"Oro? Miss Kaoru—"

She snatched her backpack from the floor, leveling a glare at him cold enough to freeze water. "You're buying me a coffee."


	17. What's A Favor Among Friends?

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and all other associated characters are owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**What's A Favor Among Friends?**

"Hey, Missy."

Kaoru didn't look up from her book, slowly turning the page. "I thought you weren't talking to me."

Sanosuke shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm not."

That got her to look up and she frowned at him. "You're not."

He shook his head, spiked hair swaying with the motion. "Nope."

Her eyebrow rose. "Ah... could've fooled me."

A dark scowl was sent her way but she'd already turned back to her book. Sanosuke hadn't even lasted two days not talking to her. "What are you _not_ saying to me?"

"I've got a favor—"

Full stop. "No."

"You didn't even let me ask! You don't know what it is."

Kaoru looked up. Did he think she was stupid? Favors and Sanosuke don't mix. "Don't need to."

He pouted. "At least hear what it is."

"The answer is still no."

Despite her lack of encouragement, he took her words and permission to continue. "Megumi's agreed to go out with me."

"Was she drunk?"

"You," he pointed at her, "are not nice."

"And your hair defies gravity. So, Megumi?"

He smoothed a hand over his hair. Perhaps she shouldn't have made the hair comment. "She wants a double date."

It'd be a cold day in hell when she actually went on such a thing. "No."

"But you're her friend!"

Kaoru closed her book, reaching for her backpack. "By a very loose definition of the word."

The pout intensified. "Please, Missy. Kenshin agreed to come as well."

Her heart leapt even as her eyes narrowed and she hoped she wouldn't blush. Sanosuke might get ideas. "And that's supposed to be incentive?"

He stared at her like she'd grown a second head. "Well, yeah! All the broads talk about how hot Kenshin is... not that I know or anything."

"I'm going to ignore your insult and tell you to find some other girl."

She stood, determined to leave when Sanosuke panicked, grabbing her shirt tail. "No! I can't. All the other girls will smother him."

Kaoru sighed, tugging her shirt tail free. "Why can't it just be the three of you?"

It was best if she didn't give in too easily. The scandalized expression he gave her was reward enough for the suggestion. "Force him to be the third wheel? That's evil. Come on, you're friends with Kenshin. It's not like you'll be making out with him or anything."

This time she couldn't stop the blush that flooded onto her cheeks and she quickly turned away from him, trying to act casual. "Fine, but you owe me. _Again_. What are the plans?"

Sanosuke gave a whoop of triumph, grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around to plant a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "Awesome! You're the best!"

"Ew!" She pushed him away, scrubbing vigorously at her cheek. "I hope you won't kiss Megumi like that. Sick."

He laughed, ruffling her hair as he turned away. "Sure thing. Tomorrow night. 9:30. We're seeing a movie."

She froze. A movie. A big, dark room, sitting in a cramped chair next to a hot guy... With a groan, she collapsed back into her seat, letting her head fall back to stare at the ceiling. She wondered if she could manage to keep herself on "friend" terms with Kenshin. This would be a second date she'd been conned into with him.

* * *

AN: There's a reason these seem to keep getting shorter and shorter. The main reason is because I have less and less planned in this. The other reason is that I'm in the process of moving so my focus has been lacking. I really only have about 4 more for this (3 already planned/written) and I'm trying to push Kaoru further on.


	18. A Snowball's Chance

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and all other associated characters are owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**A Snowball's Chance**

Hell had definitely frozen over. Or was at least experiencing an unusual cold front. Kaoru swallowed nervously, darting a quick glance Kenshin. Of _course_ he wouldn't be nervous. He had nothing to be nervous about. Stupid Sano. Stupid movie. Stupid—

"Do you want some?"

Kaoru startled, jerking to look at him with wide eyes. "What?"

Kenshin smiled, holding up a box of Cracker Jacks as he repeated, "Do you want some?"

She blushed, suddenly grateful that mind reading wasn't possible. She'd get in so much trouble if—Sanosuke leaned over her from the row behind them, snagging the box from Kenshin's hand. "Thanks."

"Hey! That was mine!"

Sanosuke smirked, popping a caramel covered popcorn into his mouth. "Snooze, you lose, tanuki."

She scowled, a retort on her lips but Kenshin chuckled. "I've got more, that I do."

He handed over another box just the the house lights dimmed. With a sheepish grin, Kaoru took it from him. "Thank you."

"Shhh... the movie's starting."

"Shut up, Sano!"

She jerked as he kicked her chair. "You're the one making all the noise."

"Shut up, both of you."

"Ow! Megumi, no need to pinch."

They finally settled down and Kaoru felt her previous nervousness returning. What was she supposed to do now? What if this was a horror movie? She hated horror movies! Why didn't she pay better attention to the selection? Kenshin shifted, brushing against her shoulder and she tried to resist flinching, clutching the Cracker Jack box tightly. Was it okay to touch? She glanced at him but he seemed absorbed in the movie.

Satisfied that he was paying her no mind, she contented herself with studying his features. He really did have a delicate build. High cheek bones for a guy, she decided. Sanosuke kicked the back of her seat, tossing her forward and yanking her out of her thoughts. She whipped around with a sharp word on the tip of her tongue but the words died in her throat. He was most decidedly not in a position she had _ever_ wanted to see him in. Face burning, she jerked back to the screen, barely hearing Kenshin's chuckle. She sent him a withering glare but was startled when he smiled and reached out to squeeze her hand. The gesture was quick and he turned back to the explosion on the screen but Kaoru only had one thought in her head: _He held her hand! _The rest of the time passed in a blur.

The crowed spilled out into the cooling evening air, stretching cramped muscles and chattering about the movie and making plans for the rest of the evening. Kaoru was hard pressed to remember anything about the movie. She recalled some explosions but... She frowned. What _did_ she see? With a shrug, she let the thought go. Hopefully no one would want to discuss it. A peek over her shoulder showed that Sanosuke was still lost in his own world, a pleased grin plastered on his face as he stared at Megumi. No doubt _he_ didn't even remember the explosions.

"What did you think?"

Kenshin's sudden question startled her. "Think?"

"About the movie," he prompted.

It made her wonder what it'd be like to kiss him. "Oh!" She blushed at her thoughts, turning to look back at Sanosuke and Megumi. Anywhere but at Kenshin. "It... it was good."

Better to go vague. Maybe he'd agree and drop the subject so she could avoid embarrassing herself. Kenshin's lips quirked into a small grin. "What was your favorite part?"

Damn! Now she had to remember _something_. She wracked her brain, panicking when he raised an eyebrow at the delay in her answer. "The explosions."

"The... explosions?"

"Yes! The explosions. They were very... artistic."

Oh_ God_, she was an idiot.

"You didn't watch the movie."

She blushed a deep red. "I... I was distracted..."

A frown creased his brow despite the understanding smile and he glanced back at the lagging couple. "I see."

"See what?"

He shrugged, his expression carefully schooled. "Does Sano know?"

Now she was confused. "Know?"

Hands shoved in his pockets, Kenshin assumed an air of indifference. "How long have you had feelings for Sano?"

Kaoru tripped over the sidewalk, gasping in surprise. "_What_? That's disgusting, Kenshin! I like—" she nearly swallowed her tongue. "I _don't_ like Sano. He's like a brother. A really _annoying_ brother."

Kenshin frowned, apparently trying to fill in the words she didn't say. "So, why'd you come to a movie that you weren't going to watch?"

Violet eyes turned to her in question when she didn't answer and she turned away to avoid his gaze. "Hell froze over."


	19. Check Out My Mad Ninja Skills

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and all other associated characters are owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.

_Chapter 18 was also included in this update._

* * *

**Check Out My Mad Ninja Skills**

She needed to get work done. The semester was drawing to a close and she still had two more papers to write. Kaoru settled into a chair across the coffee shop, opening her history book and spreading her notebook open. Who ever thought she'd stoop so low... Perhaps this was covert enough... Hey! She wasn't planning on joining any ninja teams to practice being rocks and trees. Glancing quickly across the cafe, she caught Kenshin smiling and leaning against the coffee counter and chatting with the girl working the espresso machine. She dropped her eyes back to her book, trying to ignore the way her stomach twisted. Maybe she wasn't quite over her cold. His soft chuckle teased her ears and she clenched her pen tighter. Maybe this was a bad idea. She refused to acknowledge she was jealous. It was just heartburn. She would not look up. The girl's next words made her change her mind. "Kenshin Himura! If I didn't know you had a girlfriend, I'd snatch you up in a heartbeat."

Kaoru cringed, looking up. Kenshin does _not_ flirt. She paused at that thought. Okay. Maybe he did. A little. But it wasn't serious. Everyone knew that. And what's this about a girlfriend? Hadn't Kagome—

Someone slid into the seat next to her. "Tae isn't his type."

Kaoru startled, turning away from the picture of Kenshin leaning across the counter with that incredibly endearing grin. "Miss Tomoe?"

Tomoe tucked a stray hair back into her bun. "Really, Kaoru. You know him far better than that."

Kaoru fidgeted. "I'm not so sure about that. What are you doing here?"

Tomoe sighed, dark eyes searching the younger woman's face. "I'm here to knock some sense into him."

Suddenly wary, Kaoru sat back. "How so?"

Tomoe indicated Kaoru's history book. "This is wearing him out. He can't continue to be two people." Her gaze drifted back to the bar. "Kenshin holds himself to impossible standards."

"I wouldn't change him."

A carefully sculpted eyebrow rose. "Oh?"

Kaoru bit her lip, looking away. Way to jump the gun. "I wish he could be himself. He... he puzzles me."

"How?"

Why, oh _why_ did she have to ask so many questions? "He's... he's so many things to so many people. A brother, friend, mentor, teacher, study partner..."

She trailed off, brow furrowed in thought. She could tell the instant Kenshin spotted them. He brightened immediately but seeing them together made that little crease between his eyebrows appear. He almost appeared worried. Tomoe lifted a hand, waving casually. He said a quick good bye to Tae and started toward them and Tomoe settled serious eyes on Kaoru. "Kenshin has a gift of knowing exactly what someone needs from him. He doesn't know about you though." Her look turned contemplative. "You should tell him."

Kaoru jerked as if she'd been slapped, her cheeks reddening. "What?"

Kenshin was upon them, casting an anxious look at Kaoru as he greeted them cheerfully. "Miss Tomoe. Miss Kaoru. I didn't see you here."

Tomoe gave a small smile and rose from her seat. "I just got here. Kaoru and I were just catching up. How about lunch?"

He nodded slowly. "Miss Kaoru? Would you like to join us?"

She gave a wide, reassuring smile. Sanosuke called it her shit-eating grin. Hopefully Kenshin wouldn't notice. "Oh, no. I really have to finish my paper. I'll just stay here for a few more hours and grab something on the way home."

His answering smile seemed a little uncertain but he took her at her word and turned to accompany Tomoe out the door. She waited until they were completely out of sight before she let her smile fade and her head drop to her open notebook. She groaned softly. How could she let this happen? Damn. Life sucked. She was definitely not getting anything done.


	20. It's the Climb

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and all other associated characters are owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**It's the Climb**

"Come on, Megumi, let me pick a movie."

Sanosuke's whine carried through the small, two-bedroom apartment. Kaoru rolled her eyes, unwinding her scarf from around her neck and shedding her coat. Sanosuke should know that he wasn't about to win that fight. Megumi _always_ got her way.

"Hello, Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru jumped, turning to meet violet eyes. "Hi, Kenshin. I didn't hear you. Has a movie been chosen yet?"

His eyes crinkled and he tilted his head toward the living area where the argument was gaining in volume. "It's not a stupid movie. It's a Christmas classic!"

"Christmas classic? _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ is a classic!"

"If you're twelve!"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow and Kenshin helpfully filled her in. "Miss Megumi wants to watch I_t's a Wonderful Life._"

"I see. So, this is your new place?"

Kenshin startled, reaching for her coat and scarf. "Oh, yes. Welcome. Would you like me to show you around?"

"If you want to. I don't want to hold up the movie."

"It's not a problem. They're still arguing. Down the hall are the bedrooms and the bathroom is the first door on the left. Then the kitchen."

Kaoru followed him into the small kitchen, smiling when she saw how neat and organized it was. "I take it Sano doesn't come in here that often."

A grin spread across his face. "He's only allowed in the fridge."

She laughed. "You do the cooking then? How's the ramen?"

"I cook more than ramen, that I do."

"I still haven't seen the evidence for that."

"I'll have to have you for dinner some time."

Kaoru turned from admiring a small painting over the sink. "What?"

Red spread across his cheeks. "For dinner, I mean. I still owe you."

"For what?"

"For making you lose your lunch."

She blushed. She'd nearly forgotten how they'd met. "Yo, love birds, movie's starting!"

An awkward silence fell between them before Kenshin cleared his throat. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

Kaoru made a bee-line for the entry way. "Oh, I brought something. I'll be right there."

"Right. I'll... umm... save you a spot."

The credits were just beginning to roll when Kaoru released the dramatic sigh she'd been holding in for at least half the movie. "I really wish they had better prizes in these things." Five pairs of eyes turned in her direction and she frowned, shrinking back. "What?"

Misao was first to speak. "Kaoru, are you eating _Cracker Jacks_?"

Kaoru clutched the bag instinctively, drawing it close to her chest. Almost four years of living with the hyperactive girl taught her to viciously guard her food. That didn't always help though. "Yeah, so? I happen to like them. Too bad the prizes suck now."

"What is the prize, Miss Kaoru?"

She turned to Kenshin, struggling to hold down a rising blush. He must think her childish. Her complaining about the stupid prizes in a box of sweets. After all, he_ was_ several years older than her and had probably outgrown the hunt for the prize when he was eight. He smiled harmlessly and she relaxed, reaching into the Cracker Jack bag to pull out a flimsy piece of paper. "It's another one of those 'Who Am I?' things. The last one I had was Susan B. Anthony and the one before that was Abraham Lincoln. It's like they're _trying_ to teach me history. It's probably the only educational thing kids see nowadays anyway."

Sanosuke leaned forward to peer down the sofa at her. "How many of those have you eaten, Missy?"

Kaoru sniffed, raising her nose in the air and turning back to the television. Like she would admit to such a thing. She peeked at Kenshin. He might think she was a pig. Better to evade... or if that's not possible, be vague. "Enough to collect a short history of the United States."

Sanosuke laughed, leaning back and throwing an arm over Megumi's shoulder and ignoring her frosty stare. Apparently, she was still annoyed with him for belittling a Christmas classic. "Gee, Kenshin, looks like you weren't needed after all. Generations of kids can learn history just from eating Cracker Jacks."

Kaoru glared and Kenshin tried to placate them. "Now, Sano, there's more to history than what you can find in a Cracker Jack box, that there is."

Sanosuke snorted and Megumi elbowed him in the side, turning his snort into a grunt. "Ignore him, Kenny, the boy has a bird-sized brain."

Misao snagged the paper from Kaoru's hand, holding it up for the others to see. "What say we learn something? After all, the more you know..." she trailed off, forehead furrowed as she tried to end her sentence. With a careless shrug, she let it go and instead turned her attention to the paper. "Ooo! A little folding picture! Okay. 'Can you guess who I grew up to be: As a boy, I was athletic and tall for my age. One of my happiest memories was when my father gave me a pony and taught me how to ride it. My father died when I was eleven and I eventually went to live with my older half brother, Lawrence. I didn't have much of a formal education, a fact that bothered me most of my life. When I was twenty, I joined the military and worked hard to gain a commission in the British Army. Ironically, I would later become an enemy of the British. Who am I?'"

Misao grinned brightly, holding up a cartoon drawing of a young boy that came with the Cracker Jack prize. Silence met her recitation and Sanosuke snorted, muttering, "You're right, Missy, the prizes do suck."

Megumi grudgingly agreed, turning to Kenshin and Kaoru. "I think we'll leave this puzzle to you two. I'm useless when it comes to history."

Kaoru shook her head, already turning back to her Cracker Jacks. "No way, I'm not wasting my time on something so stupid. I want a _real_ prize. Not a pop-quiz."

Kenshin slung his arms over the back of the sofa, watching as she dug through the bag for another caramel covered popcorn. "You mean, you don't know the answer."

She rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue at him. When his eyes narrowed and glinted gold for half a second, she quickly pulled her tongue back into her mouth and pointed a piece of popcorn at him instead. "Like _you_ know."

He snatched the candied popcorn from her hand, popping it into his mouth and grinning at her outraged squeak. "Of course."

Once again, she clutched her Cracker Jacks protectively. Now she hand to defend her food from two tyrants. Life was so unfair. "Fine, Mr. Student Aide, what's the answer."

His gaze lingered on the bag that she clutched to her chest before he met her gaze again, grin widening. "George Washington."

Heat flooded her cheeks though she wasn't sure of the cause. George Washington certainly hadn't caused a blush in over 230 years. Misao turned the paper over, clucking her tongue. "He's right."

With a careless shrug, Kenshin broke eye contact with her and Kaoru released a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "Smart ass."

* * *

AN: In all honesty, I've had the second half of this since the last time I updated. Life's been crazy. I've been in court reporting school for the last three years (three years too long) and I've decided that things have to change in my life. I was working 40hrs/wk and doing school. Well, the manager had to have surgery way back and is just now returning. I was doing two people's jobs for the price of one. It sucked. As a result, I've decided to quit working and re-enter school full time. I only have one or two more planned in this.


	21. Unfaithful

AN: I'm afraid that this is all I've got left in this series. It's essentially over so unless I do end up writing another oneshot, which I might but I won't make any promises. Word prompt is #009 Cheat

* * *

**Unfaithful**

Kaoru suppressed a sigh, turning the beer in her hand. She was trying to get used to the taste but honestly, most of the time she felt like she was drinking poison. Misao chattered excitedly to Megumi but Kaoru had stopped listening some minutes ago. After living with the hyper girl for almost four years she'd learned to filter most of what was said. The few sentences that filtered into her subconscious told her that she'd heard the story already. Kaoru lifted the beer bottle, eyes narrowing on the peeling label. She _was_ going to finish it. Even if it killed her. A warm chuckle to her left sent shivers down her spine. "Don't force yourself to drink it, Miss Kaoru."

She nearly dropped the bottle in surprise. Somehow the men had managed to arrive without her notice. So lost in thought, she missed Misao's enthusiastic greeting to Aoshi. Sanosuke and Aoshi had taken seats next to their respective girlfriends leaving the seat next to Kaoru empty for Kenshin. Kaoru could feel her cheeks heat and she was thankful for the dim lighting. Maybe he wouldn't notice... By the tilt of his head and the quirk of his lips she knew she was out of luck.

Kaoru set her beer on the table, trying to relax in the stiff chair and attempted an easy smile. Kenshin returned her smile with a grin, indicating her beer. "Not to your taste?"

She blushed, darting a quick glance at the others to see that they were busy with each other. "It's okay. I'm not really much of a beer drinker."

Kenshin settled more comfortably in his chair, motioning with his own beer. "You should try a foreign one if you don't like the domestics."

Her eyes darted back to the bottle. "Oh, I usually do. Not that I drink all the time, but when I do—I'll shut up now."

Yup, reestablish her moronic tendencies. Great. She heard a soft exhale from him and sank lower in her chair. And now he was laughing at her. Times like these she wished the floor would just open up and swallow her. Maybe Armageddon would come early...

Sanosuke suddenly thumped his beer down, drawing everyone's attention. "Kenshin has a great break-up story."

Eyes wide, Kaoru watched as a blush spread across the redhead's cheeks. So he _had_ been dating. "Oro, Sano..."

Kaoru felt her heart drop and her eyes fell to the table top. How did she miss that? She glanced up to see Kenshin fidgeting in his seat and Misao looking interested. Sanosuke ignored Kenshin's discomfort, throwing back his head in a laugh. "Come on, Kenshin. It's great. Tell it."

"Um.. I don't think so, Sano."

Kenshin nervously shifted his drink in his hands while Kaoru's heart had taken up residence somewhere in her stomach. Oh, she suddenly felt sick. Would they notice if she left?

Sanosuke snorted, looping an arm around Megumi's shoulders, ignoring when she shrugged it off. "Come on, Kenshin. It's the best break-up story _ever_."

Megumi leaned across the table, a smirk pulling at her lips. "How long ago was this, Ken?"

Kenshin didn't reply immediately so Sanosuke provided the answer. "Two weeks ago!"

Kaoru winced. Ow. Sucker punched.

Kenshin's eyes darted around the table. "Sano, I don't think this is appropriate."

Aoshi cleared his throat. "Might as well tell the story, Himura. Sagara won't let it go."

Betrayal! By the ice block, no less. Kaoru kept her eyes on the table and grabbed her beer, taking a great, gulping swig, trying not to grimace while ignoring Kenshin's searching look. What was he so concerned about all of a sudden? She pasted a grin on her face. "You've come this far. I'm always ready for a great story."

This story better be worth a Pulitzer. Kenshin cleared his throat, taking a drink as he sorted his thoughts. "Three weeks ago, I started dating this girl. After going out for about a week, she decided to break up with me."

"That was quick."

Kenshin turned to her, raising an eyebrow and Kaoru folded her arms. That was not meant to be spoken aloud. Megumi hummed. "Did she give a reason?"

The confusion on Kenshin's face made Kaoru study Megumi closer. Apparently she already knew the story. Life was looking down for the tanuki. Sanosuke didn't look to pleased either but Kenshin continued before an argument could break out. "She said that she could see herself married to me and that scared her."

Misao burst into laughter, startling almost everyone around her. "That was her reason? After a week? Is she insane?"

Kenshin shrugged, turning the bottle in his hand. "I was hurt—"

"Of course you were! I don't think I'd break up if I could see myself married to—"

Kaoru nearly bit off her tongue to keep from finishing her sentence. She really needed to think before she opened her mouth. Perhaps she should never drink again. Kenshin gave her a half smile. "That was before I found out how crazy she was."

His words brought up the memory of one of Megumi's passing comments. "Is this the party you crashed last week?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet, Miss Kaoru."

Misao perked up again. "You crashed a party?"

Kenshin seemed to be settling into his story. "About three days after breaking up, I found out she was dating someone else."

Mutters of "you can't be serious" and "skank" circled the table despite Kenshin's frown of disapproval. Kaoru bit her lip, unsure if she really wanted to know. "Where'd this other guy come from?"

To her surprise, his eyes lit up and he chuckled. "Her D&D group. He's the Dungeon Master."

Stunned silence fell on the group before Kaoru snickered. "What was she? A priestess?"

Sanosuke gawked. "You shouldn't even know that!"

Kaoru blushed, shrugging sheepishly. Kenshin laughed. "Something like that actually."

The laughter that followed caused a few of the other patrons to look over at them.

"So, what about this party crashing?"

To Kaoru's surprise, Kenshin actually laughed. "One of my friends dropped by my place and asked if I wanted to crash her birthday party. I didn't really want to but the girl with him heard about the story and promised to be the best fake girlfriend ever and I didn't even have to do anything except hold her hand."

Kaoru felt like someone had just grabbed her heart and was slowly squeezing it. Kenshin's voice had grown soft and he now appeared blissfully lost in thought. "She did a great job. She deserves to win an Oscar. Anyway, we show up to this party late. My friend bursts through the front door and this girl and I are right behind him, holding hands. My ex and all her friends are in the middle of a toast. She's just turning twenty-one. She sees us, turns pale, and races from the room. About ten minutes later, she comes back and we find out that they'd just been toasting her engagement."

"Engagement!" Misao's squawk echoed everyone's thoughts. "Engagement! Two weeks before she said she could see herself married to _you_ and now she's engaged to the Dungeon Master!"

"Misao..." Aoshi reached to pull her back into her seat, but she just sprang up again. "You need to pick better girls, Himura!"

Sanosuke threw his head back and laughed at Kenshin's sheepish smile. Megumi even had to hide her giggles behind her hand. Kaoru fought with herself between sympathy and amusement before finally choking out. "I'm sorry."

He turned a bright smile on her and her heart gave a little flip. "Don't be. I'm glad it's over. Now that I look back, it is kind of funny."

Conversation turned to more mundane topics but Kaoru was no longer listening. Her focus was solely on the redhead next to her and the occasional smile he sent her way. True, he would never be hers but she loved him just the same. She was a friend of his after all, even if she wanted to be more.


	22. Some Beach, Somewhere

**Some Beach, Somewhere**

There was something romantic about sitting on a beach, watching the sun spread fingers of light above the horizon, and wrapped in an oversized sweatshirt. The gentle sea breeze and the rhythmic pounding of the surf stirred her blood and she sighed, wrapping her arms around her raised knees and, taking a deep breath, closed her eyes as the scent of salt, sunscreen, and the faint trace of men's cologne filled her nose.

The sky lightened and Kaoru opened her eyes, just barely able to see the edge of the sun over the curve of the horizon. Brilliant colors painted the sky. It was beautiful. It was wonderful. It was romantic. She couldn't stop the melancholy sigh that escaped her. It would've been perfect if she had a man with her. Several yards behind her, past the sand dunes, sat the small beach house she and the rest of her friends were renting for their final spring break of their college lives. No one else was awake and, for the moment, she was alone with her thoughts. Perhaps Megumi was right and she should tell him. He was single still. Both Megumi and Misao swore he was. She bit her lip, her eyes on the undulating surf a few feet away. She was running out of time. In just a few short weeks they'd graduate and all go their separate ways. Not that friendships would cease but—

Now she was depressing herself. Debbie Downer. Movement down the beach caught her eye and she turned, squinting. A runner by the looks of it. A quick glance over the ocean assured her the sun was just peeking over the horizon. Who was the sorry, fool who got up so early just to run? Never mind the fact that she'd been awake way before dawn as well. The runner slowed as they drew nearer and Kaoru gasped, confused. She'd thought no one else in the house was awake but she'd recognize that shade of hair anywhere. She could tell the moment he noticed her. He'd had his eyes on the water before turning toward the house and she saw him start with surprise before raising a hand in greeting. She returned the wave, unable to stop the smile that spread across her face. He stopped in front of her, a grin tugging at his lips and a spark in his eyes that made her heart flutter. "You're up early, Miss Kaoru."

He'd forgone a shirt for his early morning run and Kaoru had the guilty pleasure of allowing her eyes to trace over toned muscles as she looking up to meet his eyes. "I could say the same about you."

He laughed, dropping down beside her, unmindful of the sand sticking to damp skin. She turned her head to look at him, resting her cheek against her knees. She blushed at the smile he sent at her, her cheeks heating as his gaze swept over her. "Is that my sweatshirt?"

She gave him a cheeky grin. "You weren't using it. Do you want it back?"

He raised an eyebrow, glancing down at his sweaty torso. Her blush deepened as she followed his gaze to his chest before meeting his eyes again. "You can keep it for now."

"Thanks."

He nodded, leaning back on his elbows in the sand and turning his eyes to the horizon. Kaoru returned her eyes to the sunrise, contentment spreading through her chest. It was nearly perfect. She glanced at the young man lounging next to her, a small sigh coming to her lips. If only she had the courage to say something.

"I like dawn."

His voice startled her and she straightened, looking down at him. "What?"

His eyes flickered to her but remained on the ocean. "There's something promising about the beginning of the day." He met her eyes again, his gaze steady. "Makes you feel like the possibilities are endless."

The breath caught in her throat. What was he saying? Was she jumping to conclusions? The silence stretched between them. Her heart pounded in her ears, nearly drowning out the sound of the surf. Perhaps this was her opportunity. She blinked and he turned his face back to the horizon, his eyes closed and apparently relaxed. She took a steadying breath, licking suddenly dry lips. "Kenshin?"

He hummed quietly, acknowledging the question in her voice. Her heart raced and nerves attacked her stomach. She hoped she wasn't going to be sick. That would probably be one of the most embarrassing experiences of her life. She released a shaky breath and dropped her arms from her knees, turning towards him. She placed her hands flat in the sand next to him, leaning closer, her eyes intent on his face. "Kenshin, I—"

His eyes cracked open, meeting hers. Her words caught in her throat and she just stared. Violet and gold swirled in the depths of his gaze and she swallowed, her mind going blank. She was so close she could feel the heat of his skin and the soft caress of his breath. Her body refused to close the scant inches and her tongue felt clumsy as she tried to form words. "I—"

"Kaoru! Kenshin! Breakfast is ready! You better hurry before Sano eats it all!"

Kaoru gasped, throwing herself away from Kenshin and scrambling to her feet, never noticing the tight grimace on the redhead's face. She hurried towards the boardwalk, shaking sand from her clothes and trying to calm the blush burning her cheeks. She'd been so _close_. If only Misao hadn't interrupted she would've...she would've... Her blush intensified. She would've _kissed_ him. She sighed. Her courage was gone now and she felt incredibly stupid. Kenshin appeared at her side, smiling brightly as if nothing awkward had occurred. "Shall we join them, Miss Kaoru? I bet you're hungry, that you are."

She returned the smile half-heartedly but Kenshin didn't seem to notice. He held the door open for her and she stepped through with depressed spirits. So much fro the promise of new beginnings. She didn't know if she could gather that much courage for a second time in one day.

* * *

AN: Okay, since I wasn't really too fond of where I stopped it with the last chapter (and I know some of you are inclined to agree), I'm posting this chapter. Yes, I wrote this in two hours (or less, I'm not really sure when I started this) and therefore, it may suck. I really wanted to title this "Ass in the Sand" but I didn't think that was allowed in the rules or something... not sure. Anyway, I want to thank all my awesome readers/reviewers for sticking with me for so long. I really never planned on making this any longer than the original oneshot that started it all. You guys are the best and I appreciate your encouragement along the way. I think _this_ one is the _last_ one since I believe it's a better lead in for chapter 1 than chapter 21 was. As always, let me know what you think! Did I leave off at a better point? Is it any good or should I send it forever into the cyber trashbin and try again? Was the development of Kaoru's feelings too unbelievably fast?

AN2: Word prompt is #017 Beach


End file.
